Enemy on the Inside
by Kelsey
Summary: When Max falls ill, no one expects such a common, human illness to be the culprit. What will the Pod Squad do when faced with an enemy on the inside?
1. Prologue

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Rating: By chapter

> PROLOGUE--G
> 
> Max groaned as the pain took over his being again. He looked for something to focus on, anything to dull the pain and occupy his senses until it abated, but the room was dark, and his window showed only shadows. He held both hands over his stomach, and muffled his moans into the pillow.
> 
> Moments later, the awful feeling gone for the moment, Max rose from his bed. He knew from past experience that he wouldn't be able to sleep again. Tired as he was, yawning as he stood, it just wouldn't come. Nothing helped. He'd even tried warm milk, awful as the stuff was, in an effort to get more rest.
> 
> So far, he'd been lucky. He hadn't had an attack in front of anyone. Oh, sure, sometimes it would seize, and he would have to hold back a grimace for a few moments, but never the aching, wrenching pain that appeared to be caused by whatever happened when he slept that affected it.
> 
> He wanted to discuss it with someone, but his mother would send him to a doctor, and he couldn't have that. Oh, sure, he could go to an ordinary doctor, but if the problem was as severe as he thought it might be, somewhere in the back of his head, he couldn't go to the hospital, or have a blood test. 
> 
> He didn't tell Isabel, because he knew she would overreact. And a panicking sister was the last thing on his want list at the moment. He had enough to deal with, with Tess's leaving and all, he didn't need an illness and his sister's attack, too.
> 
> Reaching a hand gingerly down to his stomach, Max felt for the familiar place. It was hard, a ball-shaped lump. It was held down very tightly, he could lift it away from the rest of his organs with a fold of loose skin for a moment. But it was no doubt unnatural, and he was scared to confront it.
> 
> He knew if he were human, he would be endangering his chances of survival by waiting, but he wasn't, and all that he was doing, was putting off worrying the others until he had to. 
> 
> Besides, who knew? Maybe it would go away on it's own.

[Prologue] [[1][2]]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][3]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][4]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_1.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	2. Chapter One

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Rating: By chapter

> CHAPTER ONE--PG
> 
> The group of teenagers in the window seat at the Crashdown looked nothing like it had only weeks previously. Threats coming their way from eight different directions at once was often enough to make people grumpy and tired, and Max had no doubts that they had been entitled to it, but still, it felt good to have people look at them and smile, and it felt even better to be doing the smiling himself.
> 
> It had taken some time, some trust being reaffirmed, but Max and Liz had straightened things out. Michael and Maria were closer than ever, and Alex and Isabel were slowly but surely working towards what Max knew would be a very strong relationship.
> 
> "So," Isabel said. "I told him to buzz off, and then he flashed me! I think he got detention for about a million weeks." Everybody laughed, and Max smiled to see his sister having fun. Even the normally introverted Liz and Isabel seemed to be loosening up and showing their party faces.
> 
> Max squeezed Liz's shoulder, his arm draped over hers, and she looked at him and gave him that secret look. That look that only they knew about, that was only theirs. That look that could communicate anything in seconds. Maria noticed from where she sat on Michael's lap, and grinned at Liz, who smiled back just as brightly. 
> 
> Alex and Isabel sat together, though not really touching. Max had a feeling if he looked under the table, he'd see them holding hands, but Isabel, comfortable as she was with their relationship, wasn't really ready to be seen in the public eye yet. Despite the spontaneous prom kiss, she'd been rather shy with public affection since then.
> 
> Apparently, Maria had the same idea, because she started playing with a straw, and moments later, Max noticed her clumsily 'drop' it under the table. She leaned down to pick it up, and came up smiling, which Max took as a yes. 
> 
> He was glad his sister was happy. That was really all that mattered in her relationship with Alex. She was happy, Alex wasn't complaining, so Max was glad for her. She'd taken long enough to decide to trust him, but now that she had, she seemed to go for all the way, and Max hoped that she didn't overwhelm him, but at the moment, there appeared no real danger of that.
> 
> Kyle, sitting rather quietly alone in the corner of the booth, spoke up for the first time. "Maria, guess who I saw today?"
> 
> Maria rolled her eyes. "I know who you saw. Now, the question is, what obscene thing were she and your father doing?"
> 
> Kyle grimaced. "I really don't know. I didn't get close enough to find out. As soon as I heard the moaning, I took off."
> 
> Maria groaned, and put her head in her hands. "They're like horny teenagers! They're _always_ all over each other, in broom closets, when I get home from work, anywhere they think they're alone. Honestly, they spend more time pawing each other than all six of us!"
> 
> Liz laughed, and put her head on Max's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Maria."
> 
> "You're sorry! Kyle and I are the ones who have to live with them! And I'm telling you, it's like having a dog in heat around, perpetually!" 
> 
> Michael closed his hands around her waist as she squirmed, exuberantly moving her hands to make her point.. "Maria, you're going to fall off and crack your skull if you don't stop moving."
> 
> Maria obediently quit squirming, but looked at Liz and said, "I bet he'd save me if I did. Then you and I could both have been healed by an alien in this restaurant."
> 
> Michael glared at her, and Maria grinned angelically back. Max leaned over to kiss Liz's cheek, and glanced up as the door to the Crashdown clanged open, and pulled slowly shut again.
> 
> To his surprise, the entire football team of West Roswell High had just wandered through the door, and Liz's father was frantically waving at Liz and Maria, mouthing the word 'overtime'. They both sighed, but kissed their boyfriends, and stood to go. 
> 
> "See you tonight, Max?" Liz asked. 
> 
> "Yeah. But I'll be here for a while longer, if you get them taken care of, and have some free time."
> 
> Liz grinned, and wandered away, waving back at him. 
> 
> Across the table, Maria had turned to straddle Michael, and was whispering something in his ear. Max watched his best friend run his hands up and down his girlfriend's back, nipping gently on Maria's earlobe while she talked. 
> 
> Isabel watched the couple interestedly, sneaking glances to see what Alex thought of the scene periodically. The dark-haired boy watched them seemingly indifferently, but Isabel could see a smile tugging on his lips, and she smiled at him when his gaze fell on her. "Lucky me."
> 
> Isabel frowned quizzically. "Lucky you?"
> 
> "I'm the only one who's girlfriend doesn't have to rush off to work."
> 
> Isabel grinned, and put her head on his shoulder. "Lucky you," she agreed. She turned to kiss Alex's cheek softly, but her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of Max, and she was surprised to see her brother grimacing. "Are you okay, Max?" She asked.
> 
> Max looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."
> 
> "You sure? You looked like something was wrong."
> 
> He shook his head a little. "My stomach hurts a little, that's all."
> 
> "Max, we don't get sick," Isabel reminded him softly, leaning across the table. "If you think you're sick, something's wrong."
> 
> Max smiled at her a little, but it seemed forced. "Don't worry about me, Iz. If it doesn't go away in a while, we'll think about dealing with it. For now, just assume that I'm a little more human than I would like. I've probably got heartburn or something."
> 
> Isabel frowned, but sat back. She knew it was no such thing, but she also knew that Max wouldn't talk to her right now, she could see it in his eyes. Plus, the Crashdown was hardly the most secure of locations. "Okay. But we'd better be going home, Alex, Michael."
> 
> Max sent a look at her. "No, I'm really fine, Iz. I told Liz I'd stick around, too."
> 
> Isabel met his eyes fearlessly. "I think we'd better be going home, Max." The inflection on her voice was clear.
> 
> Max sighed, rolled his eyes, and pulled himself out of the booth. "Tell Liz I had to go home?" He asked Alex, who nodded. 
> 
> "Sure. Anything else?"
> 
> Max furrowed his brow in thought. "Could you ask her to call me?" He requested. 
> 
> Alex nodded. "Sure thing. I'll call you, too, Isabel."
> 
> Isabel smiled. "Thanks." She turned to Michael. "I guess we'll see you later. Be available?" She requested gently. 
> 
> Max shook his head. "I'm fine." He and Michael exchanged a look over Isabel's head.
> 
> "I saw that, guys. And I know I'm probably being paranoid. But let's not risk another episode like Michael's, huh?" Dutifully, they both nodded their heads, and Isabel hurried her brother out of the restaurant.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> When they arrived at home, Max and Isabel were surprised to find their mother there. "Hey, Mom! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Isabel asked.
> 
> "Oh! Hey, guys," She greeted her children. "I was just looking for some papers I needed at the office. I forgot them this morning." Her brow furrowed, and Isabel almost laughed at how much Max had gotten that from his mother, biological or otherwise.
> 
> "What are you doing back so soon?" She wondered aloud. "Are you alright?"
> 
> Max waved his hand and was about to dismiss his mother's concern when Isabel answered for him. "Max has a stomachache. He doesn't think it's bad, we just came home because I insisted."
> 
> Diane Evans put everything down on the table and rushed over to Max. In the motherly way that all mothers do, she put her hand on his forehead, and used the other to guide him until he was sitting down in a dining room chair. "I'm fine," Max protested quietly, but his mother paid no mind.
> 
> "You don't seem to have a fever," She decided. Removing her hand, she put it on Max's belly, and started asking him where it hurt. 
> 
> When her hand was positioned directly above his navel, nearly inside his ribs, Max nodded. "There," He told her, still looking at the ceiling and rolling his eyes. "But really, Mom, I'm fine. Isabel brought me home because she worries too much. It doesn't even hurt anymore."
> 
> "We should take you to a doctor," His mother decided, and started to walk towards the phone.
> 
> "No! Mom, I don't need a doctor. Just take me upstairs and I'll take a nap, okay?" He stared down his mother, doing his best to convince her of his lack of need for medical attention.
> 
> Diane nodded reluctantly, and then stood him up and walked him to his bedroom. "Lie down and get some rest, then, if you won't do anything else. I don't want to see you doing anything but sleeping, or maybe reading a book until five, alright?"
> 
> Max nodded, giving his mother a little smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Mom. Now, go back to work."
> 
> "Work!" His mother slapped her forehead in a gesture that would have been comical if she hadn't been so serious. "I forgot to call them and tell them I wasn't coming back!"
> 
> Max put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Well, that's good, because you don't need to."
> 
> "Max, you never get sick. This must be something that needs watching, at the very least. I'm going to stay home, and that's final."
> 
> Max opened his mouth, but Isabel sensed that it would do no good, so she stepped in. "Mom, weren't you supposed to meet someone for lunch?"  
"Oh! Yes, a friend of mine from work. I think I have her cell phone number, though. Just give me a minute, I'll be right back."
> 
> Isabel pushed her brother down on the bed. "Don't move," She ordered, stepping out of the room, to follow her mother. "Mom, you should go to lunch. You said you haven't seen this woman in a long time, well, now's your chance. I'll watch Max, and you can come back in a couple of hours."
> 
> "No, it's alright. Thank you, Isabel, for offering, though." Diane continued searching through her handbag for the number.
> 
> "Mom." Isabel pulled her mother around so that the older woman was facing her daughter. "Go."
> 
> "But Max-"
> 
> "Is fine. He'll take a nap, he'll be even better, you can't do anything while he sleeps, anyway. Go out and have fun."
> 
> "Are you sure?"
> 
> "Positive."
> 
> Diane nodded, and kissed her daughter on the cheek before heading noisily down the stairs and out the door. Isabel waited only long enough to hear her mother's car leaving the driveway before she barged into Max's room, looking to have a long talk with her brother about why he was blowing off the only illness that he'd had in his entire life.
> 
> To her surprise, Max actually was asleep. Moving closer to the bed, she checked for his telltale faint snore. Her brother was an accomplished fake sleeper, and she was making sure he wasn't just trying to duck this conversation. But she heard the tiny exhalations, and backed away from the bed, a frown creasing her face.
> 
> Moving slowly away from the bed, Isabel turned and crept downstairs, looking for something to do until her brother awoke. There was, as usual, nothing good on television at two in the afternoon, no movies in the house besides the ones she owned and had seen a million times, and their computer was in Max's room. 
> 
> She finally settled on a book. Surprisingly to those who didn't spend a lot of time with her, Isabel had rather eclectic tastes in reading material. She enjoyed the occasional romance novel, but read mostly dramas, many to do with terminal illnesses. She shied away from science fiction novels due to her own heritage, but liked thrillers, and could get very sentimental over a good book. Few things besides a well-written book could make Isabel Evans cry.
> 
> Hours passed as she found herself amazingly enthralled in the adventures of the heroine in her latest book, a drama with a thriller twist. The girl escaped danger many times, but unlike other people who would have laughed at the implausible escapes, Isabel didn't find them either amusing or unbelievable. 
> 
> __
> 
> 'Been there, done that' sort of lends a new twist to the idea, Isabel thought. _I've escaped danger that close at _least_ that many times._
> 
> Something shifted upstairs, and Isabel looked at her watch. Nearly two hours had passed since she'd settled in on the couch, and the floor upstairs was creaking, which could probably be equated with her brother arising. Making her way softly up the steps in case she was wrong, Isabel headed for Max's room.
> 
> She wasn't wrong. He brother was off his bed and running a comb through his hair, smoothing it down rather unnaturally. He was wearing slacks and a nice polo shirt, and Isabel knew he wasn't planning on sitting around in those clothes. "Where are you going?" She asked.
> 
> Her brother turned quickly in surprise. "Iz!"
> 
> Isabel stood impassive in the door, her arms crossed over her chest. 
> 
> "Liz and I made plans. I'm meeting her somewhere in.." He looked down at his watch, "Twenty minutes. Sorry to sleep like that, and then run out on you."
> 
> Isabel put her hands on her brother's shoulders, and pushed him back down on the bed. "Sit."
> 
> "Isabel, I really have to meet Liz. I'll be late if I don't go."
> 
> Isabel shoved the phone in her brother's hand. "Here. She has a cell phone, call it."
> 
> "And tell her?"
> 
> "That you've been abducted by aliens."
> 
> "Ha ha, Isabel."
> 
> "I'm an alien."
> 
> Max stared at her, trying to use the power of his determination against her, but Isabel's concern for his well-being was a powerful ally, and she held fast. Finally, out of frustration more than anything, Max dialed Liz's number, and told her that Isabel needed to talk to him, and could they reschedule. 
> 
> When he hung up, he looked back at his sister. "Well? Could you tell me what I cancelled my date for?"
> 
> Isabel put her hands back on his shoulders, and pushed him onto his back. She climbed up on his bed beside him, and leaned over him, her loose blond hair dangling in his face.
> 
> Pushing her hair aside and holding it out of the way, Max looked down at his sister as she poked around in his stomach. "What are you doing?" He asked.
> 
> "Looking for something, anything. I know I'm not a doctor, but I'll know if there's anything terribly obvious."
> 
> "I would too."
> 
> "Yeah, maybe if you weren't so determined to ignore it," Isabel answered.
> 
> Frowning, she pushed again on a mass she found just below where he'd told their mother the pain was. "Max."
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "Nothing in your body is supposed to be that hard." She took his hand, and guided it to a spot on his stomach. "Feel that?" 
> 
> Under Isabel's fingers was a lump, about the size of a tangerine, and almost round. It was very hard, and apparently tender, because when Max felt it, he gasped a little. "Yeah, I feel it."
> 
> "That's not normal, Max."
> 
> Her brother shrugged, and closed his eyes. He waved a hand over his stomach, and opened his eyes again, and Isabel felt for the lump.
> 
> It was still there.
> 
> This time, Isabel waved her hand over Max's stomach, concentrating hard. She could feel the lump dissolving, breaking apart... and suddenly, she was warned by some intuition that she didn't want to do that. Hurriedly, she gathered it back together, and replaced it in the hard ball.
> 
> "You had it, Iz," Max told her with a quizzical expression on his face. "Why'd you stop?"
> 
> Isabel raised her head, her eyes telling grim stories. "It's... strange feeling. Not normal. I think it's cancerous, Max. If I'm right, and I'd dissolved it, the cancer would have spread throughout your body in a matter of hours."
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Slightly in shock, Max just looked at his sister. She'd told him all of that in a strange, monotonic voice, and he hadn't quite absorbed it. Not that he thought he would have absorbed it any faster in any tone.
> 
> Cancer. The aliens had fought every enemy known to man, and many known not to man, but illness was never a battle they'd fought. They were scared of it, scared of the exposure that would be necessary to heal it, scared of everything it was, and everything it represented, more than all the enemies they had on the world and off.
> 
> Michael had only barely pulled through, and if Isabel was right about this tumor, then the alien powers wouldn't help Max. What could they do? Ordinarily, surgery would have been the right option, but that was out of the question. They couldn't put him under the knife when the doctors didn't know he wasn't human.
> 
> And they couldn't very well tell them the truth, either.
> 
> "What do we do, Max?" Isabel whispered.
> 
> Max looked up, and met his sister's eyes, and spoke softly. "Gather the others. Tell them we'll be at Michael's. And leave Mom a note so that she doesn't look for us. Then meet me in the car."
> 
> Isabel nodded, and hurried to complete her tasks. Grabbing an old medical text, Max dove into the computer, doing his best to absorb rapidly what information he found on the internet that appeared relevant. 
> 
> Meeting Isabel on the stairs fifteen minutes later, they headed out, barely missing their mother's arrival. The note that Iz had left said they were at the Crashdown because Max was better, but both knew they wouldn't be anywhere near the Crashdown.
> 
> Heading to Michael's apartment, the teenagers bounded up the stairs, and flung open the door to find the others already gathered in the small room. "What's this all about?" Liz asked, heading to Max's side. He pulled her close, clinging a little more than usual, Isabel noticed.
> 
> Alex came to collect her, and she held him close, as well. Sitting down on Michael's couch was out, because of the size of the thing, or rather the lack of size, so she opted to stand. Alex leaned his back against a wall, and pulled her back against him, but she was too nervous and rigid to lean.
> 
> Eyes nervous, heads turning, then eyes filling with fear, Max told them what he and Isabel had discovered.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> A long silence followed. Then Liz spoke up. "So, what do we do?" She asked.
> 
> Isabel spoke to answer the dark-haired girl's question. "We get him the surgery. It won't be easy, but I'm sure we can manage somehow."
> 
> Max shook his head. "No, Izzy, it's too dangerous. Much too high a risk of the government discovering us."
> 
> "Well, what else are we going to do?" She asked, semi-hysterical, though successfully holding it in and under some semblance of control.
> 
> Max's face was grim as he answered. "We don't panic."
> 
> Isabel looked at her brother, and muttered under her breath. "Yet."
> 
> Max turned his head, catching the eyes of all his friends, and making sure they knew he was serious. "We'll do some research, work on it with our powers a bit. Maybe Larek will come through for us." 
> 
> The alien pulled Liz to his side. "Okay. Here are the important things. _No one_ can know I'm sick. If we can find one we trust, we get a doctor into our confidence. If we can't, we fight it with our powers. But we cannot, cannot let anyone know I'm in less than perfect condition. We're already in more danger, especially when our enemies learn we've lost Tess."
> 
> No one wanted to talk about The-one-whose-name-should-not-be-mentioned, but Max, always the sturdy leader, had known it was a reality, and that reality had to faced. Max often shied away from his own emotions and feelings, but the King had a firm base in the realities of life.
> 
> The group looked around at each other, gathering courage from Max's show of strength. They certainly didn't think that Max shouldn't be challenged once in a while, but he seemed certain at the moment, and they were willing to let that be. "So," Alex said. "What're our assignments, Alien Leader?"
> 
> Liz smiled a little, and Maria gave a sad imitation of one. Isabel gave her boyfriend a grateful smile. That was Alex, always trying to lighten the load, make things a little easier for people to deal with.
> 
> "Thanks," She whispered under her breath.
> 
> "No problem." Alex smiled warmly back at her, running a thumb down her cheekbone. "Never, Iz."
> 
> Max started handing out assignments then, and Isabel listened, hoping that Max would make use of her talents. Maybe she could dreamwalk a couple of doctors, learn some practical information. 
> 
> After Alex was put on computer duty, Liz on interview duty, and Maria on natural remedies, Max turned to Isabel, Kyle and Michael. "Iz, Michael, you do whatever you think you can. Maybe you could make use of your dreamwalking, Isabel."
> 
> Kyle was about to ask what he was to do, when Max answered the question. "Kyle, you can help whoever you want, though I bet Iz could use your help." Kyle smiled a little at Max, probably the first time they'd exchanged anything but angry remarks, and Isabel knew he was thanking some higher power for being paired with the only alien he appeared to be able to stand.
> 
> "All right, everyone!" Max didn't raise his voice, but Isabel could swear he commanded more attention than a thousand shouting generals. There was just something about Max, a compulsion to listen. No one seemed to be able to help themselves. They all turned to point their eyes in the King's direction.
> 
> "Get going, and good luck."

[[Prologue][2]] [1]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][3]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][4]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_pro.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	3. Chapter Two

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Rating: By chapter

**

> CHAPTER TWO--G

**

Three long days later, the group of teenagers gathered once more, this time at the Crashdown. Maria and Liz were working, but had persuaded Liz's father that on a slow day, they shouldn't be forbidden to take their lunches and eat with their friends. 

Max looked around the table, and everyone's eyes drooped. Alex shook his head. "Sorry, Max. I've got a lot of information, but nothing that will really be much help."

Max turned his head to the next person. Liz looked him in the eye, and pulled away from his side a little.

"Nothing. Hospitals, blood work, surgery, blah blah blah blah blah. Nothing useful."

Max's gaze fell on Maria, who sat up and met it. "Anything?"

"I have an appointment for you with a natural-remedies doctor," She told him, handing him a slip of paper. "No blood work necessary, no surgery. But I told him you've already been diagnosed, because they won't work on anyone before they've been to a conventional doctor and heard their options there."

Max nodded, and caught sight of the papers Alex was holding out to him. The King took them, looking quizzically at the younger student. "Your diagnosis," Alex explained. "To the best of the information I have, this is what you've got."

Max skimmed the papers and put them down. He forced a smile, and everyone tried to get back to him. "Isabel?"

"Nothing." His blond-haired sister shook her head, looking at the table. Alex took her hand, squeezing it gently under the table, and she smiled just the tiniest bit. 

"Okay. Michael?"

Michael reached over to Maria, pulling her against him. "I'd like some of that tumor, Max."

When the King stared blankly at his second-in-command, Michael explained further. "I'd like a piece of it, to work on with my powers, see what works and what doesn't. You healed those kids with cancer, I want to know why we can't do you."

Max nodded. "Good idea. I'm not sure how we'll do it, but we'll try. For now, can you use some blood?"

Michael nodded back, curtly. "That might help."

"Okay. I'll come by your place later, and leave you some to work with." Max took a breath, and was about to speak, when the pain took him over, and he clutched his stomach, pressing the back of one wrist to his mouth to stifle his groans of pain. Liz immediately went to his side, more than she already was, that was, and Michael slid out of his side of the booth, freeing Maria and Isabel.

"Maxwell." He shook his friend's shoulder, Isabel leaned over him. Max didn't respond.

By now, a crowd had gathered, and motherly-looking woman was asking if she could help. A man asked if they needed someone to call an ambulance, and Mr. Parker had rushed from the kitchen to see what was going on.

Michael let Isabel in to see Max, but kept calling for him. Liz clutched his side, and all Kyle could do was sit there, trapped between the back of the booth and Liz. Maria took charge of the people who were gawking, because she could see no one else was going to.

"No, no, thank you, though. He has... he has epilepsy, and he'll be fine in a minute." The woman at the front didn't look like she believed Maria, but they all bought her explanation for the moment, especially as Max began to come out of it, opening his previously screwed-shut eyes and looking around, dazedly.

Maria pushed her way to the front, to make sure that no one would mess up and call Max's illness other than what she already had. "Max! Max, are you okay now that you _epileptic seizure _is over?"

Michael leaned over her head, looking like he was reaching for a napkin, and ended up with his mouth in Maria's ear. "Very subtle," He muttered. Maria glared at him, but couldn't respond further in the circumstances.

Moments later, Max felt well enough to walk, and the whole group escorted him out of the room, leaning on Michael and Isabel's shoulders. "You okay?" Michael asked in a lowered tone as they headed from the building.

Max didn't look at his best friend, so concerned was he with putting one foot in front of the other, and his face was still twisted with the remnants of the obviously crippling pain. "I will be."

Isabel stayed silent as they made their way to the Jeep, and piled inside, Isabel driving, Michael, Kyle and Alex piling into the backseat. "Meet us at Michael's house when you can," Isabel called out to Maria and Liz, who had to stay behind to work their shifts. They nodded tersely, and watched as the Jeep pulled from the curb.

The next hours went by agonizingly slowly for all. Liz and Maria, cooped up at the Crashdown, were first kept busy with the lunch rush, and then had the afternoon quiet to handle before they were relieved by the dinner shift staff. There was nothing to do with no one to serve, so much of that time was spent brooding over Max's condition. Liz's father came out into the diner once, and Liz told him that Max hadn't had a seizure in a long time, which was why she was so worried. He seemed sympathetic, but didn't offer to let her off work early, like Maria had hoped he would.

At Michael's house, the silence felt stifling to Isabel and Michael, and Max wrestled with a dull pain, but breathed freely even through it, and thanked Fate for that small assent. The King rested on Michael's couch, glad just to be out of the crippling pain for the moment, while Isabel paced and Michael sat, completely still, in a chair on the other side of the room. Kyle stood, rather awkwardly, and Alex attempted to calm a distraught Isabel.

Eventually, Alex managed to get Isabel up and on a walk with him. She argued tremendously that something might change while they were gone, and she wouldn't be around to help, but Alex promised her that they would just go around the block, and they could check in every ten minutes. She'd finally consented, realizing that pacing in Michael's apartment wasn't helping Max, either.

Kyle had been persuaded to go home, consenting that there was nothing he could do at this point, and Isabel had promised to call him if there was something he or his father could do to help. To tell the truth, Kyle felt a little useless at this point, but he was slowly getting used to that fact. Now that Tess had left, there weren't any real ties to the group for him. Isabel was a good friend, maybe even his best friends, but in times of trial, she went to Alex first, and then him.

At six-fifteen, Maria and Liz hurried through the door, shedding bits and pieces of their possessions as they went through the entrance. Michael didn't even take the time to send Maria the normal glare for dropping her things on his ground. Maria knew he was worried then, because for a guy, especially one living along, Michael was pretty fastidious about keeping his place neat.

"How is he?" Liz asked Isabel softly, brushing a bang off of Max's slightly sweaty brow. The alien teen had fallen asleep about an hour previously, and Michael and Isabel had agreed that he needed his sleep more than he needed to think about ways to go from here, what he had been doing.

Isabel shrugged, watching her brother's every breath as she replied. "The same, I think."

Liz nodded, and sat down gently on the couch next to Max. She slid slowly in so that she was right up against his side, and lifted his arm over her shoulder. He stirred momentarily, and she stilled, looking up at his face, but he didn't wake, only curled both of his arms around her. Liz put her head gently on his chest, and Max mumbled something before nodding off again.

Isabel, Michael, Maria and Alex watched this for a few long moments, and then Michael led the group into his bedroom, so that they could talk without disturbing Max. The door clicking shut behind them gave Maria a funny feeling, but she ignored it, not quite sure what the feeling even was.

"So, he's not better?" Maria asked, concerned for her friend's health, as well as her best friend's state of mind.

Michael and Isabel shook their heads. "The pain that was so bad in the diner has subsided," Isabel told her, "But he's still uncomfortable at the least."

Maria backed into Michael's embrace, shivering a little. She was upset for Max, but also for Liz. She knew how she would be feeling if it were Michael on the line, and she was selfishly glad that it wasn't. She wasn't sure if she would have handled it as well as Liz had, and even more so, she didn't ever want to find out.

Michael wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, and when she looked up into his eyes, she knew he was thinking exactly the same thing she was. It was unexpected to Maria that she could now see what he was thinking in his eyes much better than before, but she was glad of the side effect of the connection.

"So, what do we do now?" Kyle asked, broaching the subject that no one wanted to discuss.

Michael and Isabel exchanged uncomfortable glances. "I don't really know," Isabel told them. "We'll have to discuss it with Max."

Maria looked from one alien to the other and back again, pulling herself from Michael's arms to do so. "You know something, don't you?" She asked.

Michael and Isabel looked at each other again.

"You know something, and I want to know what it is!" Maria was getting truly impatient now.

Michael looked from Isabel to Maria, and back again. Isabel shook her head just slightly, just enough so that Maria was sure Michael caught it, he ignored her. "We have plans for certain circumstances," He told Maria hesitantly, looking at Isabel, who glared down at her fellow alien.

"And?" Maria prompted.

"I think we have one for circumstances that fit this description."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I sort of figured that out, Spaceboy. But what would this plan be?"

Michael looked at Isabel, who had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at him with a look that could melt steel, literally, but he continued. "It involves us going into hiding."

Maria looked up at her boyfriend in shock. "What?!"  
Michael put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. "What do you mean, it involves going into hiding, Mister? You have friends, and people who will help you, now. You don't need crazy plans like running away, anymore."

Isabel uncrossed her arms. "It's not just about you and your friends, Maria. Our enemies can't know that we're at a disadvantage. With Tess gone, we're already weaker than we should be, if they should learn that Max, our King, is incapacitated, it could spell the end for us."

Maria had just gaped at her as she stated the facts so baldly and with such openness, but now she continued to argue. "And you'll be even weaker if you only have the three of you, and Max is down. You need us, in case you've forgotten. We're the only help you've got."

"And you're also our greatest weakness," Isabel told her frankly. "If you can be used as leverage, we could be forced into much more dangerous situations."

Kyle and Alex, who'd so far been silent observers, kicked in their own opinions as Isabel and Maria's argument started drifting from the actual facts, into whose facts were more accurate.

"Look," Alex said calmly, in his usual manner. "I know that we're a liability, Isabel, but we're also your only help, and you're going to need us to help save Max."

The room went quiet. To this point, no one had actually discussed the fact that their King might die. Everyone had known it, of course, but no one had said anything. To discuss it would have been to acknowledge it, and no one had wanted that.

The door cracked open, and Liz peered in. "Guys?" She said. "He's up. You can come back out."

The stunned aliens and their slightly less staggered human companions filed into the living area to find Max sitting up and smiling, though pale and slightly weaker-looking than usual. "Hey," He greeted them. "Thanks for getting me out of there," He said to Maria, though he meant everyone.

Maria nodded. "Sure."

The dark-haired alien noticed their somber mood for the first time, and his smile fell from his face. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Michael told us about your plans," Kyle spoke up, from the back of the group. "It's crazy, Max."

Max looked from Michael to his sister, and then to Liz, who looked bewildered and confused. "What's going on, Max?" She asked.

Max looked away from her a little, clearly not thrilled about saying what he clearly had to. "Michael, Isabel and I made certain plans for certain circumstances a while ago. If we adhere to them, we should be leaving to go into hiding soon."

Liz looked up, stunned, and met Maria's eyes. Maria flashed her a sympathetic smile, and then bit into Max as she had into his fellow aliens. "Max, as I was telling these lame-brains," She gestured to Michael and Isabel, "It was a good plan at the time, but now you have us. You need our help, and the benefit we can give definitely outweighs the risk."

Isabel looked pointedly only at her brother. "Max, they're a liability. We're already weaker than we should be, with you down, we're triply overwhelmed. We don't need any enemy of ours deciding that they look like good bait."

Max looked from Isabel to Maria, and then up to Michael. "What do you think?" He asked his second-in-command neutrally.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know, Maxwell. I want to keep them safe as much as Isabel, but leaving them alone doesn't guarantee that they'll be safe. In fact, it may just put them more at risk."

Max looked around the room, finding everyone's face and studying it for a long moment before he continued. "Well, we're going to have to leave Roswell," He told them. "All of our enemies know we're here, and with me unable to fight, we can't allow that. I guess the question now is whether to risk the attention of the town, and take Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle with us, or to try and do this quietly, and risk leaving them alone and unprotected in town."

~~~~~~~~~~~

A long silence followed Max's proclamation. Then Maria spoke. 

"Where will we go, Max?"

Max lifted his shoulders in the slightest shrug, ignoring for now that Maria had made the assumption the humans were going. "I'm not really sure. Either somewhere really isolated that no one will look for us, or in a big city where we could easily be missed. We might have to go pretty far from here."

"How are we going to make the trip?" Isabel asked. "We don't have unlimited funds. And what are we going to do for money once we're there?"

"We'll forge some cash," Max told her grimly. "I don't like it, but it's our only choice. And once we're there, we'll have to work."

"What about us?" Alex asked. "You guys are all eighteen, but we're not." He gestured broadly, pointing out that the humans in the group still had to have work permits to hold down jobs.

"If we decide to bring you along," Max told them, this time pointedly noting that the decision had not been made, "Then bring your birth certificate, you driver's license, stuff like that, and we'll change the names, dates, whatever we need to."

Alex nodded. "When do you leave?" He asked.

Max shrugged. "The appointment with the natural remedies doctor is tomorrow. We'll have to stick around through that, long enough to make any necessary arrangements with the Sheriff, after that, I'm not sure. We'll be gone before the weekend."

It was Wednesday.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday morning, Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Liz, Alex and Kyle stood in the Evans' driveway, watching Max and Isabel exchange one last good-bye with their parents. They had told everyone that they were going on a trip, to keep their parents off their tail for at least the first while. They were supposed to return in two weeks, and if all went smoothly, Liz hoped that they might. 

However, things were not looking smooth.

The appointment with the natural doctor had given them some insight into how to handle the cancer, by learning how cancer worked in the body. Max had gotten some pills to take, herbs and other things, and the names of some of the top natural medicine doctors in the world. However, it wasn't exactly a gold mine of information.

It had been hard on him, too, keeping up the facade that he was fine for his parents. The attacks came more and more often, every six hours or so, now, and it was harder and harder to hide. Liz was glad they were leaving now, because they wouldn't have been successful much longer, she knew.

Max was in more and more constant pain. He'd waited a long time to tell the others about the disease, and he knew that if he were human, he wouldn't have long to live. As it was, the research was going slowly, and Michael and Isabel were getting more frustrated with their powers by the second. 

Liz, more than anything, felt annoyingly helpless. She could do nothing to soothe the constant ache, nothing to stop the awful attacks or lessen their effect. She couldn't help Michael and Isabel, because the power she possessed tended more towards abstract, and she couldn't really control it. 

Hugging her father once more, Isabel piled into the Jeep, and pulled it out of the driveway. Maria pulled the Jetta off the curb, and followed the group down the street at a sedate pace. Michael, on her left, and Kyle and Alex, in the backseat were clearly tense, but sat stiffly and quietly as Maria drove them out of the area.

As soon as they were out of the immediate area, Isabel pulled the Jeep around and headed swiftly towards the airport. Maria followed her, and the two cars made good time for the time of day they'd been forced to travel. Their parents hadn't wanted them to leave until later in the afternoon than they would have preferred, but the end result was the same. 

They were leaving.

When they reached the airport, Maria pulled the Jetta into the spot next to the Jeep in the long-term parking lot. Isabel hopped out of the car from the driver's seat, but Max didn't make a move, and Liz stayed with him. The rest of the teens went into wallets, luggage, anything they had to verify their age, and handed the documents to Isabel. One by one, she shifted the age on their things one year earlier, and twisted their names up.

Maria got a new last name. Instead of DeLuca, she was now Maria Lucas, born one year earlier, which made her eighteen. Michael left his things as they were, being a legal adult as it was, and having no one who would look for him. Alex became Mason Whittaker, and Liz's documentation was changed to Bethany Parks. Isabel called herself Bella Emerson, and Max got to be Christopher. Kyle got to keep his name, too, because the Sheriff was on their side. 

The airline reservations were in Michael's name, because he was the only one who didn't have parents to be suspicious if they called. The group made their way slowly into the terminal, Max refusing their help. To the abstract observer, Max's gait was steady enough, but the aliens and their friends noticed that their leader's walk lacked the confident, cocky, strong step that marked his normal pace. Liz stood at his side, the only one of the seven whom he allowed to touch him.

Checking their luggage, they signed in under the names that Isabel and Michael had given them. Everyone signed the appropriate paperwork, and they sat down to wait for the plane. When it finally arrived, they got on, sat in seats as close to each other as possible, with Liz on one side of Max, and Isabel on the other. Alex sat on her side, and across the aisle, Maria leaned on Michael, and Kyle stared out the window. 

The plane lifted into the air, and group of alien teens was on the way to their destination: San Francisco, California. 

[[Prologue][2]] [[1][3]] [2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][4]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][5]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_pro.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_1.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	4. Chapter Three

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

Princess McPhee

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Rating: By chapter

CHAPTER THREE--PG-13

Landing calmly on the strip in the sunny city, the teenagers filed off the plane. Max again insisted that no one touch him, except Liz. Michael steadied Maria as she walked down the stairs, slumping in the heat. The plane was unloading them directly onto the tarmac, and it was at least a hundred degrees out. Roswell had been summer-hot as well, but the plane where they had been for the past three hours had been comfortably air-conditioned.

Wandering into the airport, they all breathed sighs of relief with the end of the awful heat. Michael went to get their rental car papers finished up, and Max sat down, looking decidedly pale. Liz worried over him, but he brushed her off. Maria knew that his constant denial of his illness was more frustrating to Liz than anything else, and she longed to tell Max, but she wasn't sure how.

Normally, Maria approached life with a decidedly blunt tongue. To some, annoyingly blunt, to others, refreshingly so. For Michael, at least at the start of their relationship, blunt had been the only thing that got through. Maria's approach had been the only successful one. But now, with Max in such delicate condition, she didn't want to risk upsetting him.

They got a minivan rental, which was less expensive than two cars would have been, even though Michael and Isabel protested that it would be less maneuverable and slower. Max refused to let Isabel forge more money than they had to, and for the car, he'd drawn the line. So, they all piled into the rust-colored contraption, and Michael drove with Isabel navigating, and took them to their hotel.

After checking in, they set up the rooming arrangements. They'd rented two suites, with four bedrooms, so it wasn't as big a problem as it could have been. Liz refused to leave Max, so they roomed together, and Isabel insisted on being close in case he needed her, so she and Alex took the next room, both insisting, red-faced, that they had none of 'those' kind of intentions.

Michael and Maria didn't bother denying the accusations as they moved into their bedroom in the suite they shared with Kyle. Instead, they just shared a conspiratal glance.

Ever since that night before the whole fiasco with Tess, Maria was pleased with the level of their sexual contact. It wasn't every night, or even very often. They still preferred to cuddle and sleep together than have sex. But some nights, it just wasn't enough, and when either of them was very frustrated, it was nice not to have hold back. 

Since they often shared their emotions with each other much more through actions than words, Maria had a feeling that their frustration and annoyance with this situation was going to translate into a lot of comfort sex. She hoped the walls were thick enough that she wouldn't get a lot of ribbing from Kyle, Liz or Alex.

Pulling her clothes out of her bag and throwing them haphazardly into the top two drawers, she dropped it on the floor in the corner. "I took the top drawers," She told Michael.

Michael nodded, his face grim, and Maria's heart ached for him. His best friend was in dire condition, and there was really nothing she could do to help him with that. Except that, maybe she could distract him for a while...

Maria shook her head, mentally reprimanding herself for thinking that way. Michael needed comfort, not sex. _Talk, Maria, don't kiss._ But knowing her boyfriend, after the talk that they wouldn't actually have, that would be what happened anyone. Momentarily, she wondered why she bothered trying to have the conversation anyway, but then silently shouted herself down again.

_Michael needs you to be supporting, not helplessly horny! _She told herself, and started to unpack her personal items into the bathroom. "Michael, did you bring a toothbrush?" She called, trying to distract herself.

His answer was short and curt. "No."

_What was I kidding myself with, thinking that Michael might actually bring an instrument of cleanliness?_ "We'll have to go get you one, then. The others might need some stuff, too. Why don't you go ask them to make a list, and we can go get the stuff?"

Michael's voice held a throaty quality she recognized as he vetoed her idea. "Why don't you come back out here and play, instead," He suggested.

Maria smiled to herself, started the shower in the attached bathroom, shedding her clothes as she did so. "Why don't you come this way, Spaceboy?"

Michael rose behind her, she could hear him, and walked slowly in her direction. 

"Michael?"

A soft grunt was his response.

"Lock the door."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, after getting Max into the room, he made his way to the couch, and collapsed. Liz sat down next to him, feeling his forehead worriedly, and he smiled weakly up at her. "I'm alright, Liz."

She shook her head at him. "No, you're not," She told him in a low voice so as not to additionally worry Isabel, who was wandering in and out, carrying their things. "You're getting weak, you're in pain. These are the end stages of cancer you're exhibiting, Max." Her eyes shone with tears as she spoke.

Max took her face in his slightly shaky hands, and forced her eyes to meet his. "No, they're not. I'm not human, Liz, for all we know, my alien immune system could be battling this thing just fine. A lot of illnesses make you worse before you get better. I'm not going anywhere."

Liz shook her head a little, but, Max silenced her with a kiss, and then held out his hand. "Help me to the bedroom?" He asked. "I think I'll take a little nap, and then I'll be stronger, I'm sure."

Liz's demeanor trembled a little as he spoke, not nearly as convinced as he was that everything was going to be alright, but she helped him rise, and stayed at his side as he made his way slowly into the bedroom they would be sharing.

Liz thought about the fact that it had been hard enough to convince her parents to let her go camping with Max and the guys, and they would be really freaked if they knew that she was sharing a room with Max, alone, but somehow, it didn't hold the humor it used to. She had pulled up the image purposely, hoping that it would make her laugh, but she just felt too helpless and frustrated to find anything funny at the moment.

Max got on the bed, refusing to get under the covers, telling Liz that he was just taking a nap, unbuckled his belt and took it off, then curled his arms around the pillow he rested his head on, and closed his eyes. Liz kissed his forehead, and told him she'd be in the living room when he woke up, before she left.

Isabel was waiting for her in the living area of the suite, and she looked up when Liz entered. "How is he?" She asked.

Liz shrugged. "The same, I guess," She replied dully.

~~~~~~~~~

Days passed, then weeks. Calling their parents regularly, the teenagers assured them that they were fine, and that where they were camping was beautiful. No, they didn't need money, and yes, they were having a great time. Ten, then fifteen days they were gone, assuring their parents that they were just having such a good time they didn't want to leave.

But inside the motel, things were quite different. Max was deteriorating rapidly, the pain increasing with every hour. Alex and Kyle were busy nearly eighteen hours a day with research and medications and everything they could think of, but nothing had really had much effect. Isabel's increased efforts still only yielded the dreadful feeling that she associated with something telling her to stop.

When Max's pain grew so great that he could no longer sleep, no longer do anything but lie in bed and clutch his stomach in agony, Michael and Maria snuck into a local hospital, and stole a clutch of strong pain-killers. Liz administered them gratefully, watching as Max's suffering lessened, but grimly, she decided that she had to talk to Isabel.

Leading the blond alien into the living area, Liz closed all the doors, ensuring that they were alone. "What is this about?" Isabel asked impatiently, arms crossed over her chest.

Liz nodded to the couch. "You might want to sit down."

Isabel didn't answer, only stood where she was. Liz shrugged, and started talking.

"Max is really sick, Isabel."  
"I know that."

"I don't think you do."

"My brother is lying in that bed, in incredible pain, from something that I have no control over! Don't you think that I know he's really sick?"

Liz shook her head a little. "I think you know he's suffering, Isabel. But I don't think you know how sick he really is." Her breath caught in her throat, and tears filled her eyes. "I've been doing some reading, some research, asking some people. It all says the same thing.

"He doesn't have long to live, Isabel."

Isabel's stiff posture suddenly exploded. "Of course he does! God, how could you say that, Liz? You're supposed to love him!" She turned to stalk from the room, but Liz wasn't done yet.

The dark-haired girl grabbed Isabel's arm, and pulled the alien to face her. Tears were dripping freely down Liz's face now, but she was determined to make Isabel see the truth. "I do love him, Isabel. I love him more than life, but haven't you seen? He can hardly breathe, there are tumors in his lungs. He can't eat, there are tumors in his intestines. He's in incredible pain. There's no hope in sight. What are you expecting, a miracle?"

Isabel's eyes showed her desperation. "My God! We're _aliens_, Liz! That, in itself is a miracle enough. Is it too much to hope for another miracle?"

Liz shook her head gently, the tears running down her face. Miraculously, as she spoke, her voice was still steady. "I'm not saying to give up hope, Isabel. Never, ever do that. But you need to face reality. As much as it breaks my heart, the reality is that Max is very, very ill, and there seems to be nothing you can do for him."

Isabel looked like she was going to argue, but instead, suddenly went limp, and fell into a chair, her body collapsing on her. "You're right, Liz," She told her friend. "I didn't want to think if, but you're right." She started to cry.

Liz went to the blond girl's side, unsure of what to do. Isabel was one of the most emotionally strong people she knew, and it was hard to know what to do when she broke down. So, she just sat next to her, put her arms around the taller girl, and stayed with her.

A few long moments later, Isabel looked up again. Her eyes were full of despair. "What do we do now, Liz?"

Liz looked her over, unsure whether the blond alien teenager could handle what she thought was the next option. Deciding that Isabel deserved to know, she spoke, hesitantly. "I think... you heal Max, bad feeling or not."

Isabel looked stricken for a long moment, but then nodded slowly, realizing the truth in Liz's words. "I think you're right."

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, all of the teenagers were piled into Max, Liz, Alex and Isabel's suite. Isabel, Liz and Michael were in with Max, while the rest of the group waited anxiously for word on their leader. 

Max had not been easy to convince, and as it was, he still would not accept the idea that he was in real danger of succumbing to his death. Liz thought that he probably had agreed to this mostly to stop her and Isabel from bothering him about it, but she really didn't care. Either way, what needed to be, was getting done.

Isabel cupped his face with her hands, looking deep into his eyes. Liz held his hand and watched, squeezing his fingers between hers, praying that this would yield favorable results. They'd all suffered enough in the past three weeks, Max even longer. It was time for this to stop.

Isabel and Max's energies fused, but Liz wasn't even sure how she knew. She couldn't see it, couldn't feel it, couldn't really sense it in any way. But somehow, she recognized the sensation that was passing between the siblings as the same one that Max had allowed her to feel, on numerous occasions. She held her breath, praying for a miracle, praying that this would work.

Isabel ran her hands over Max's body, back and forth, up and down, never moving faster than a crawl. Her face was pinched, her brow creased with worry at ignoring what Liz knew to be a very strong 'suggestion' in the back of her head. Still, she was determined to do what she could for her brother, and right now, this was it.

Liz noticed the first change a minute into this, as Isabel ran her hands over Max's chest, concentrating hard. The alien teen's breathing began to even out, become less raspy and with more of a healthy rhythm. Max sucked in a deep breath, marveling at his ability to do so, and breathed deeply, savoring the air. Isabel didn't smile, just moved on to his stomach area.

Ten minutes later, the job was completed, and Isabel was exhausted, a fine sheen of sweat covering all of her exposed skin. "Are you alright?" Max asked his sister softly, trying to sit up. Liz reached over to push him down, and when she failed, Isabel added a heavy limb. 

"Don't," She breathed. Max finally consented, and stayed lying down. 

"Isabel, are you okay?" He asked again.

She gave him a smile, but Liz noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm good, Max. Just tired."

Michael, who'd watched this whole going-on silently from the corner of the room, stepped out of the shadows and spoke. "Why don't you both get some rest? We'll go out and do something, and be back in a couple of hours. Okay, Max?"

The King nodded, his body rejuvenated with the ability to breathe properly. "Sure. But before you go, could someone bring me some food?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

When the group returned, two hours later, the room was quiet. The air, however, no longer held the painful stench of almost-death that it had for all the time they'd spent there. Max, for the first time in five days, greeted them from the couch, where he sat, munching on a bagel. "Hey," He said as they filed into the room, laughing quietly and discussing the movie they'd gone out to see.

Liz rushed to his side, her spirits soaring. "Max! I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

He grinned at her. "Me, too."

Alex looked around the room, finding six teenagers crammed into the rather small space, but not the one he was looking for. "Where's Isabel?" He wondered aloud, not really addressing the question to anyone in particular.

Max raised a hand effortlessly, something that Liz had seen him struggle to do just yesterday, and pointed to the bedroom. "Still asleep."

Alex cocked his head in the direction Max had pointed, and raised his eyebrows. "Do you mind?" He asked.

Max shook his head, and went quickly back to Liz. He put his hands on the arm of the couch, and pushed himself up, grunting with the effort. His body was still weak, but it appeared healthy, and Liz grinned unabashedly as he managed a standing position, and leaned down to land a kiss happily on her lips. "I feel a thousand times better," He told her.

Liz smiled. Actually, she had never stopped smiling. She wasn't sure she could, if she had to, but she didn't care. "I'm so glad, Max."

She pressed her head to his chest, her smile fading as she thought about where he had been only days before. "We almost lost you," She whispered into his chest.

He steered her back to the couch, noticing as her legs went weak, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort. "I know. I always knew, Liz, but I was so scared." His voice was low, addressing no one but her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Michael, Maria and Kyle file out of the room quietly, trying to give them their space. Alex was still in with Isabel.

Liz raised a hand to his head, tucking his unruly hair behind his ears, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I know. I was terrified, and I can't imagine how you must have felt," She whispered into his neck, her face pressed to his shoulder. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Do you know what I was the most upset about?" He asked her, pulling her chin gently out of his neck, asking her to look at him.

She met his eyes seriously, feeling like she was drowning in his eyes. "What, Max?"

"That I would lose you."

A happy tear fell from Liz's eye as she struggled to reign in her emotions. The stress, the fear, and now the joy, were taking their toll, and she began to cry, softly.

Max just stroked her hair and held her, seeming to understand that she only needed to let it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Max was feeling well enough that he decided they should take themselves out and celebrate. So, early in the morning, the whole group piled into the minivan, and drove to the heart of San Diego, to Sea World. They parked as close as they could, but the parking area was huge, and Max's recovering system was still exhausted by the time they got to the gate.

At Liz and Isabel's insistence, they rented a wheelchair, which Max grudgingly sat in. He insisted on walking some, and frequently, the only time that they could get him into the chair was when he was exhausted. Liz was a little worried about how tired he was getting himself, but she couldn't get him back into the chair. He insisted that he was going to enjoy himself, that this was their celebration.

Around lunch time, after they'd been there for three hours, Max conceded defeat, or at least exhaustion, and sat in the chair for the rest of the day. But he refused to let them leave, and insisted on participating in the shows, seeing all the animals that they could, and generally having the time of their lives. After all, when was the next time they were going to be in San Diego, he asked.

Around four in the afternoon, the group was getting chocolate cake from a cafe, and a little boy ran up to them. He went straight to Max, addressing the issue that Liz was sure half the park had been wondering. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" He asked, very precisely. "You don't look sick."

Max smiled at the little boy, as he glimpsed the child's mother, or caretaker, running up towards them, out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not, anymore. But I used to be, and now, while my body's recovering, I still get tired really fast."

The little boy digested this for a moment, and then nodded sagely. "So you're not really sick, you're just tired?" He asked.

Max nodded, and Liz and Maria smiled at the child. The little boy's mother came up and apologized for her son, but Max waved it off, smiling and telling her that he'd only been curious, and it wasn't a crime. The mother dragged her son away, lecturing him about manners, but the child glanced back, and Max threw him a final smile, in parting.

Finally, at around six-thirty, when it was getting dark, the group managed to convince Max to leave the park. They were tired, exhausted, even, but thrilled with Max's improvement, and glad to be having some fun for the first time in weeks. They collapsed back at the hotel and booked a flight for two days later, calling their parents and telling them they would be back then.

The remaining day was spent happily celebrating Max's return of health. Liz grinned and participated with the best of them, but kept a careful eye on her boyfriend, having noticed that his symptoms hadn't really gone away. Max still tired extremely easily, and couldn't always be trusted to be able to walk even half a mile. 

With his alien system, Liz had expected he'd be back on his feet much quicker, but for now, she was just going to watch and wait. No good getting worked up over nothing. After all, his system had just been through an awful ordeal, and it would certainly take a human a while to get his feet back under him.

The night before the flight was scheduled, Maria came up with the idea that they should rent a movie, get lots of popcorn, and have a movie-fest. The group voted to send Alex to pick the movies, and Maria went to get popcorn, Michael insisting on going with her, his rationale being: "It's dark, and we're in a strange city. It doesn't hurt to be a little careful."

When they returned, the entire group of teenagers crowded onto the couch, into the chairs, and lay on the floor, trying to get a good enough angle to watch the television. Maria sat happily on Michael's lap in a creaky old kitchen chair, bouncily depicting the perfect image of a happy child. Liz sat on Max's lap on the couch, somewhat more sedately, and Isabel, on the floor, pulled both Kyle and Alex to her sides, resting her head on each of their shoulders for a time.

The movies weren't all that good, and the popcorn was a little burnt, but they all enjoyed themselves. "What are we watching?" Michael asked, about twenty minutes into the movie, rolling his eyes at Maria, who was trying to feed him the popcorn.

"The Craft," Alex replied. "It's about witchcraft. I figured we could all use a movie about powers that aren't alien-related."

"It sucks," Michael stated blankly.

Maria turned to face him, and started berating his assessment. "No, it doesn't! I like that song, a lot."

"You just like it because it's the theme from Charmed," Michael muttered.

"Yes," Maria answered, dragging out the word, making it sound like a question. "And what's wrong with that?"

Before Michael could reply, Isabel turned to look at him, ignoring all of the teenagers who were now watching the conversation instead of the movie. "Wait. You know what the theme song from Charmed is?"

At Michael's reluctant nod, she burst out laughing. "That would mean that you've actually _watched_ Charmed, Michael."

"It was not my fault! Maria had it on, my apartment is only so big! It's a little hard to miss."

The mood now set, the group continued their good-natured banter through the movie, stopping only occasionally to actually watch. When it was finally over, and Maria clicked it off, Liz turned to her friend, her lipstick smudged on her face. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Well, maybe you'd know, if you hadn't spent the whole time smooching with Maxie," Maria told her teasingly. Liz blushed a little, and Maria grinned. She put her hand up to her face and mimed wiping it. Liz repeated the action, and blushed an even deeper red when she found the lipstick Maria had been warning her about. 

Isabel smiled as Alex kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear. Kyle, sensing the romantic mood, tried to pull away, but Isabel held onto him with a tight, alien-born grip, and refused to let him go. "Iz..." He protested, but she turned to him with a look on her face that said, _Don't fight_, and he shut up.

Pushing the movie out of the VCR, Maria shoved it back in it's case. "Well, who wants to watch something else?" She questioned.

Nobody answered in the yes. She looked around at the room, annoyed, and then noticed that Isabel had Alex kissing her neck, and had actually allowed Kyle to go, Liz was running her hands through Max's hair, and whispering in his ear, and Michael was waiting for her.

Placing the movie on the table, she turned to the couples who still remained in the room, grinned, and said, "Get a room!"

Liz lifted a hand, and pointed in the direction of their room. "Got one," She mumbled. Isabel and Alex simply ignored the small, blonde girl's statement. Michael grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the room, and she grinned all the way back to their room, and into the bedroom.

Kissing him hard, Maria's spirits soared. Max looked like he was going to be okay, Liz was better now that Max was, their parents would ever have to know the real story, and life just looked good, at the moment. Plus, Michael was pulling her clothing off...


	5. Chapter Four

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Rating: By chapter

**

> CHAPTER FOUR-PG-13

**Liz awoke in Max's arms, the sheets rumpled and tossed haphazardly over them. They hadn't actually taken their make-out sessions all the way, yet, but they were pretty close. Maria's cries from the other side of the wall had helped them along last night, too. 

Max was still asleep, his arms curled around her slight frame, his head tossing and turning. He was obviously dreaming, but he didn't seem to be particularly unhappy, so Liz slipped out of his arms, pulled on her robe, and headed into the main living area of the hotel suite. No one else was there, though next door, she could hear someone, probably Kyle, or else one of the others, alone, taking a shower.

The shower switched off as she was listening, and she looked at the clock. It had been five minutes. It was definitely someone by themself. Michael and Maria in the shower could be there for hours, literally, Liz had learned from experience during this trip. She'd been too tired and worried about Max to tease Maria yet, but she wouldn't be able to resist, she knew, now that Max was better.

Isabel wandered, bleary-eyed, out of the room she shared with Alex, and headed toward the refrigerator in the corner of the room in search of orange juice. When she found it, she poured herself a glass, and started to stretch on the arm of the couch. Liz noticed that she was wearing her jogging gear, and asked about it. "Are you going running?" She questioned. 

Isabel nodded. "Is Max okay?" She asked, concern shining in her eyes.

Liz nodded, and smiled. "He seems to be. He isn't up yet, though."

Isabel smiled at Liz, giving the human girl a rare view of a happy alien. "Good," She said, more to herself than Liz. She handed Liz the carton of orange juice. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Then, after Max is awake, we'll have to get going, I guess."

Liz nodded, and poured herself a glass of juice. "I'll start packing our stuff, so that he can sleep as long as he wants," She told Isabel. The alien girl nodded back, and shoved the orange juice back in the mini-refrigerator that the hotel had provided. The blonde girl pushed open the door, closed it behind her with a click, and was gone. Liz headed back to the room she shared with Max.

Max had quieted, and seemed to be sleeping more peacefully. Liz bushed his bangs out of his face, and smiled, just watching him sleep. She knew how close she had come to losing him, and the thought caused her so much pain she wasn't sure she would live through it, if he ever really did die.

Pulling herself reluctantly away from her sleeping boyfriend, Liz started hunting around the room, packing up first her own things, then Max's. The dark-haired alien slept soundly through all of this, which didn't surprise Liz. Max hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a week or more, besides the nights he'd been passed out from the pain medication. Before that, he hadn't exactly slept comfortably, either.

Isabel returned in the promised hour, and slipped into the shower. Alex arose, and packed his things, and Michael, Alex and Kyle started loading the van with their things. Maria looked around, made sure everyone had their tickets, and their IDs, and knew their false names, were totally packed up, and just generally ready to go. When Isabel emerged from the shower and went down to the front desk to check them out, Liz returned to her bedroom to awaken Max.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Liz shook him gently. "Wake up," She murmured. Max mumbled something, and threw his head back and forth, but didn't actually awaken. Liz smiled, and shook him a little harder. "Max," She said. "We have to go."

Max opened his eyes sleepily, and looked up at her. "Liz?"

Liz nodded. 

"It's time to go?"

Liz nodded again.

Max stretched his arms over his head, and Liz heard joints pop. Max grimaced in the pleasure-pain of the sensation, and flopped his limbs back down on the bed, looking up at her. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Liz shrugged. "You needed your sleep. You're going to have to pretend that you're fine when you get home, and I figured you could use your rest now." She smiled down at him.

Max smiled back, and Liz felt like she was drowning in his eyes. They were brown, probably the most common color in the world, but there was something special about Max's eyes. Maybe because she knew what was behind them. Maybe because every time she looked into his eyes, she imagined she could see into his head. 

After all, she had before.

Pushing himself off the bed abruptly, Max swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing at his clothes. Changing his mind suddenly, he grabbed Liz instead. She almost cried out, but managed to keep silent as he settled her on his lap, and pulled her close. She relaxed into his familiar embrace without hesitation, knowing that they both realized how close they'd come to never seeing each other again.

Moments passed, and eventually, reluctantly, Liz pulled herself from her boyfriend's arms, dropping the clothes she'd left out for him on his lap. "Get dressed," She told him, "and then meet us at the car." She handed him a key to the room, and he nodded, looking around the room.

"I packed your stuff," Liz told him, recognizing that he was looking for his things.

Max looked up at her with mild surprise on his face. "Thanks."

Liz smiled, and nodded. "Just get dressed," She replied, stepping out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, the troop was squashed into the back of the minivan, and on their way to the airport. Between their things and themselves, there wasn't a square inch of room left in the vehicle, but the group was much happier this time, then they'd been on the previous trip cramped this way.

The flight was uneventful, and Max slept through most of it. Their tickets and IDs were accepted without question, and the ride was smooth, without any complications. They got into Roswell around three in the afternoon, and headed for their cars in long-term parking.

Piling into the Jeep and Jetta, the seven teenagers headed back into their hometown, driving a rather convoluted route so that it would appear to their parents as if they'd come from the opposite direction of the one they actually had.

Dropping off first Alex, and then Liz, Max and Isabel headed home, where they were greeted by their mother, who told them that they were never allowed to be gone that long again, because she'd missed them too much. Max and Isabel smiled, exchanged glances, and joined their parents in the living room to talk about their 'trip'. 

The next week passed uneventfully. Liz worried that Max wasn't gaining strength, but he wasn't losing it, either, so she refused to allow herself to worry too much. Max insisted that he was just still wiped out, which Liz knew could certainly be the case, so she attempted to start treating him as though he were healthy.

Max visited Liz at the Crashdown, and took her out on dates, but they grew apart from each other, both getting back to their separate lives as a result of Max's illness clearing up. They were still very much together, but no longer did Liz spend every waking moment at Max's side.

When two weeks had passed, and Max still seemed to be on an even keel, or perhaps he was slightly better, the group as a whole, began to relax. Their alien leader was better, and they had their own lives, which they started getting back to. Only Isabel remained concerned with Max's health, for the sense of foreboding that she had felt had persisted into her actual healing of him, and she didn't believe that her actions had actually been without consequences.

When three weeks had passed, and Max still showed little or no improvement, Isabel intercepted Liz in the back of the Crashdown as she was getting off her shift. "Why are you here?" The human teenager asked, glancing at Maria, who was changing in the other corner of the dressing room. "Is everyone okay?"

Isabel nodded tersely. "For the moment. I need to talk to you, Liz."

Liz looked over at Maria, who shrugged, and she turned to Isabel, whose face was blank mask, showing nothing at all. "Okay. I'll meet you outside, in the alley. Give me five minutes, okay?" Isabel nodded tensely, and left the room.

Maria headed to Liz's side, and continued changing as she questioned her friend. "What was that about?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. She seems worried about something."

"Is everyone okay?"

"She said, 'For now'. I hope so."

Maria nodded, her face serious. "Well, go talk to her, then," She told Liz, grabbing her friend's uniform, and hanging it up beside her own. Liz nodded. 

"Thanks, Maria." She grabbed her things, and headed out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel was waiting tensely, her arms crossed over her chest, standing with her back against the cement walls of the alley, directly across from the door to the back of the Crashdown. She scanned back and forth, keeping a nervous eye out as she waited for Liz.

When the door pushed open, she stopped moving her head, and focused her gaze on the petite brunette closing the door gently behind her. Liz looked concerned, Isabel's own emotion having projected upon her when she'd approached the girl in the back of her parents cafe. "What is it?" Liz asked, without preamble.

Isabel decided to just jump right in. "Max isn't better, Liz."

"He isn't worse," She replied, and paused. "Unless you're not telling me something."

Isabel shook her head. She'd long since stopped being annoyed at Liz's refusal to believe anything she said. They just weren't the best of friends, though they could now be civil. It was just something they both had to live with. "No, you know everything I do."

"Then what is it?"

Isabel burned her gaze into the smaller girl. She had to understand, she just had to. And even if she couldn't, Isabel wasn't going to stop trying until every possible way had been exhausted. "He isn't better, Liz. This isn't normal. Five days, ten maybe. He should have been back on his feet ten days ago, at the latest!"

Liz looked pointedly at the older girl, daring her to try and stare her down. "Forgive me for saying this, but you don't know what 'normal' is, Isabel. I think you're probably the first set of aliens in human bodies living for extended periods of time on earth, and even if that's not true, the chances that Max is the first of those aliens to get cancer, is pretty good. So, having nothing to compare it to, who are you to say whether his recovery is normal or not?"

Isabel's gaze didn't waver. She had to make Liz understand. She had a suspicion that Liz might be covering her own fear for Max with these arguments, but it didn't really matter. No matter what Liz was thinking, Isabel had to break through it. "Liz. You know that we heal fast. You know that Michael almost died, and was fine two weeks later. I know you don't want to believe it, but Max isn't better, and he won't get better if we don't find out what's going on!"

Liz stared down the taller girl for a long moment, and finally broke down, her muscles loosening, her body slumping with defeat, though Isabel thought that she was probably surrendering more to herself than the older teenager. "Alright. So what do you need me for? Shouldn't you be telling this to Max?"

Isabel looked at the alley pavement and quickly looked back up. "He won't listen, Liz. He doesn't hear me."

Liz shrugged in a last gesture of defiance. "Okay."

"No! It's not okay! He has to know! The sooner we do something about this, the better chance we have of actually saving him!"

There was a long silence in the alley behind the popular cafe. Though all of the group of teenagers had been fully aware of the possibility that their alien leader might not make it, no one had voiced this opinion, except for in Max and Liz's brief conversation. It was always, "When you were sick" or, "While you were ill", never any talk about how close that he had come to dying.

Liz looked at the pavement, staring ironically, at the exact same spot Isabel was. "Okay, Isabel. What do you want me to do?" She asked, tiredly. 

Isabel looked up at her. "I need you to help me convince Max," She explained. "I need to connect to him, to see what's going on, but he won't let me as long as he's in denial."

Liz nodded slowly. "Alright. When?"

Isabel nodded her head towards the more busy street at the end of the alley. "The Jeep's here. If you can come, now works for me."

Liz nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Max watched out of his window as the Jeep pulled up into the Evans' driveway, carrying Isabel and a dejected-looking Liz. Anger surged momentarily, wondering what his sister had said to Liz, to make her upset like that, but that was pushed down by fear, which was quickly immersed in Max's refusal to believe that he was still in any kind of danger from his cancer.

A key clicked in the lock, and Isabel ushered Liz into the room. Max, who by now had managed to convince himself again that he was fine, stood up and greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey," He said.

Liz wasted no time. "Max, sit down."

Appearing bewildered, he obeyed. "What's this about, Liz?" He asked.

"Isabel came to me this afternoon," Liz told him. Max looked up long enough to see his sister sinking into the shadows of the room, but standing firmly enough that the alien teenager knew his sister still stood by whatever it was that she had said. 

"Okay... What did she say?"

"I didn't want to admit it, Max, but I've known it for a long time. You're not better. You're just not getting better. It's been too long. Something's up. You should be healed by now, but instead, if anything, you're worse."

Max looked at her with those brown eyes she could sink into. "I'm fine, Liz."

Liz had an odd look on her face, half pity for him, and half pain, probably her own. "No, you're not, Max. I didn't want to think about it, let alone deal with it, but something needs to be done. Now, Isabel just wants to connect with you, and check it out. If you don't want to believe you're still sick, then let her do it for her peace of mind." Liz beseeched him with her gaze, holding his stubborn stare with her own until he gave in. 

He nodded slowly, and leaned back on the couch. "Okay."

Liz let out a sigh of relief, and motioned Isabel over. Max's sister hurried close, and wasted no time in establishing the connection.

Emotions warred through Liz's body. The impulse to deny the seriousness of Max's condition fought the need to realize what had been her greatest fear for close to six weeks now. Eventually, she pushed all of her feelings out of her head as best as she could, and concentrated on watching Isabel check over her brother. _Whatever information this yields, at least the war inside my head will be over,_ Liz reminded herself.

It took minutes, and Liz sat, simply watching patiently as Isabel ran her hands over her brother's torso and limbs. When the lighter-haired twin broke away, Liz's blood rushed immediately from her head at the pallid expression on Isabel's face.

"What's wrong?" Liz whispered, ignoring Max for the moment. He watched, bewildered.

Isabel ignored the smaller girl, and brought her eyes slowly to her brother's. Max just looked down at her, ready to accept her judgment. "It's bad," Isabel whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's bad? What is it, Isabel?" Max asked, holding himself and his panic firmly in check as he tended to his sister. "What _is_ it, Isabel?"

Isabel looked from him, to Liz, and back to him. "The cancer spread, Max."

Max felt the blood rush from his own head, but he kept a firm grip on his emotions as he tried to get out of Isabel, what information he could. "How, Iz?" He asked slowly, patiently, as if he were dealing with a child. 

Isabel seemed to gather herself a little as she sat up, holding herself together, though she was still shaking hard. "All over. But your heart is failing, Max. That's why you haven't been getting better. Your body is recovering very slowly because your heart isn't getting the blood where it needs to go anywhere near as efficiently as it should be."

Max sat back against the couch, breathing hard. Liz fell to her knees, and then climbed up on the couch beside him, crying silently, the tears running down her face at an tremendous rate. Max put an arm absently over her shoulders, but was really too much in shock himself, to deal with Liz's. Isabel sat in the chair opposite them, watching and waiting for her diagnosis to sink in.

After a few minutes, Max looked up, and pulled himself together. "Tell me as much as you know, Isabel," He instructed her, pulling the still sobbing Liz to his side and holding her close. 

Isabel looked about ready to break down herself, but kept a careful rein on her emotions as she told her brother all that she knew. "I can't seem to heal it. I don't know why, but I don't expect any more luck finding the answer to that question than we had before. The gentler on it you are, the longer it will last, but eventually, it's going to give out." Tears shone in Isabel's eyes as she watched her brother.

"What do they do for humans?" Max asked.

Isabel shrugged. "Heart transplants, I think. But Max, even if we miraculously got you a heart transplant, it's only a matter of time before the cancer eats up something else. We can't just keep replacing your body parts."

Max nodded slowly. "No, I guess not." Then, after a long pause, he gestured to the telephone on the table across the room. "Get the gang over here," He instructed his sister in a dull tone that masked his real anguish.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks were a living hell for the seven teenagers and Sheriff Valenti, the only adult they'd disclosed the truth to. Liz visited Max as frequently as possible, but couldn't simply give up on living her life, her parents and his were already far too suspicious. Frequently, however, Liz wondered why it mattered if the parents suspected, now. Max was going to die, either way.

The other members of their group didn't seem to know how to handle themselves, on a daily basis, but especially in front of Max. Only Liz and Isabel visited regularly, and he and Liz never really spoke. She would come, talk to him about school or something, and then, as soon as his parents left, she would crawl into bed with him, where she and Isabel made him stay, and huddle up to him, sometimes crying, sometimes dry-eyed. 

Isabel would sit by his side as he slept, more often than not. She played cards with him, brought him his meals, and entertained him. She also handled the parental aspect of this all, telling her parents that Max had a bad case of the flu, and refused to stay in bed, but really needed to. That way, she managed to get their parents entered in the ever-waging war to keep the alien king immobilized.

For a while, even though he didn't improve, his health didn't falter, either, though. He continued to function fairly well, and keep their parents from worrying excessively. He insisted on keeping his job, which Isabel and Liz allowed him to do only under the stipulation that he would rest all of the time he wasn't actively working, and at home. He had fought them, but they won.

Only in the fourth week after Isabel's havoc-wreaking announcement did Max's health really start to go downhill. His breathing grew more labored, and climbing the stairs was an extensive exercise for him. He finally gave up work, and spent most of his time in bed. Michael started coming to visit, coming out of his denial as he started to see his friend actually, really sick. Kyle stopped by to leave a card and a hello, and Alex visited frequently, though it was more to help calm a jittery, panic-stricken Isabel's nerves than anything. Maria spent a lot of time trying to get Liz to go out with her, leave the melancholy atmosphere of the Evans' house, but was largely unsuccessful. 

On one such occasion, though, at Max's insistence that Liz get out, Maria had driven them both to a remote point in Roswell's desert, to have a picnic. They made it halfway through their meal with Maria's chatter filling the silence, but after that, even Maria couldn't keep the air from filling in and making the space seem empty.

"Wow, you're quiet," She said, half-joking. 

Liz didn't answer. 

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it. And who am I to tell you that talking about it will do anything except tell the air what you think. But I think that you should say something about it. You haven't discussed the topic in weeks, Liz, and it can't be easy, or good, to keep it all bottled up. Goodness knows how I'd be feeling if it were Michael."

Liz still didn't answer verbally, but she looked up at her friend, and met Maria's eyes for the first time. Encouraged, Maria continued.

"You of all people should know that I can keep this up until I drive you crazy," She mock-threatened.

Liz laughed quietly, humorlessly. Maria smiled down at her friend. "See, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

Suddenly, Liz's face crumpled, and she fell into Maria's arms, sobbing. Maria didn't say anything, just held her and rocked her. 

"It's just that... he's going to die, Maria! And I don't know how I'm going to live without him." Liz buried her head in her best friend's chest, and sobbed, her body heaving with her quickened breathing.

Maria didn't say anything for a long while, just held the darker-haired girl in her arms, rocking back and forth a little, as though she were comforting a small child. 

Their hair mingled on Maria's chest, Liz's dark, almost black hair meeting Maria's light blond curls. Maria ducked her head as she held onto her own urge to give in and cry, burying her face in the mass of long hair. Liz looked up long enough to meet her friend's gaze, and Maria read the message in them.

_Let it out. It's okay. You were here for me, I'll be here for you._

Maria put her head back into the nest of dark and light, straight and curly, and cried her own grief for the alien king into her best friend's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~

What could have been minutes or hours later, Liz and Maria's tears were dry and crusty with the salt, but neither girl had moved. They still held onto each other, drawing and giving strength this way, allowing their pain and anguish to breath. Their breathing slowed steadily, growing more and more rhythmic, and eventually, they just sat there, no longer crying or gasping or shaking, just holding on to each other.

Liz's cell phone rang abruptly, shattering the quiet of their pose. The girls pulled apart to investigate whether it was their phone, and Liz picked up hers, clicking the talk button and dreading what she was about to hear.

"Hello?"

"Liz? It's Isabel. Max is going downhill, fast."

[[Prologue][2]] [[1][3]] [[2][4]] [[3][5]] [4]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][6]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][7]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_pro.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_1.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_2.htm
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_3.htm
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	6. Chapter Five

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Rating: By chapter

> CHAPTER FIVE-PG
> 
> Liz stared, in shock, into space for what could have been as long as five or six seconds. Then, gathering herself and ignoring Maria's probing gaze, filled with worry, she managed to respond. "We'll be right there."
> 
> Isabel didn't answer, only hung up. Liz listened to the click on the other end of the line, and then sat in the desert, in stunned silence for a long moment. Maria, ever impatient, chose now to learn to virtues of waiting, and sat, simply watching Liz, until her friend could or would tell her what Isabel had said.
> 
> Liz came out of her trance abruptly, and grabbed her things, picking up Maria's and tossing them at the other girl. "We have to go," She told her friend. "Max is on the downhill."
> 
> Maria didn't question, didn't ask for confirmation. She simply loaded their things into the Jetta, and climbed into the driver's seat. Liz was already buckled into the shotgun seat, staring straight ahead, yet not really looking at anything.
> 
> She heard Isabel's broken voice in her head, over and over again. She didn't think she'd ever heard the alien girl's voice crack or break, but she had now. It had trembled, too, in anguish over her brother's condition, something Liz could certainly relate to. 
> 
> The ride seemed to take forever to the dark-haired human, but it lasted only an anguishing twenty minutes with Maria driving far past the speed limit. They knew that the Sheriff would understand, and probably clear any tickets they might get, but even if they hadn't, the girls probably wouldn't have cared. Max needed them, and that was all that mattered to Liz.
> 
> It mattered to Maria, because it mattered to Liz.
> 
> Of course, Maria considered Max a friend, even a close one. But she felt so incredibly awful for her friend, because she knew how she would feel if it were Michael's life on the line. Her and Max had a wonderful, open friendship, and she knew she would mourn him with every cell in her body, but it wasn't the same.
> 
> Maria knew the feeling of not knowing if you could get through another day without the person that you loved by your side. For an anguishing hour, that day that the aliens had been going to leave, she'd known the feeling.
> 
> Pulling into the Evans' driveway, Maria threw on the parking brake, and watched Liz scramble out of the car. Pulling her keys from the ignition and locking the doors, Maria followed at a fast, but still much more sedate pace.
> 
> Alex opened the door, worry and pain written all over his face. He and Max had never been close, but Alex hated to see anyone hurt, and now it was doubly hard, because he knew all of the pain Isabel was experiencing, too. Maria felt for him, knowing that Isabel would never be the same after this. She and Max had a mysterious bond, and Maria wasn't sure what it would do to her, to have him die.
> 
> Ushering them silently upstairs, Alex walked dejectedly, with his head down. Maria wasn't sure she'd seen her friend this sad in years, not even when Isabel had rejected him repeatedly. He was taking this incredibly hard, Maria knew. Mostly, probably because of Isabel's pain.
> 
> Maria was sure that her best friend was probably an emotional receiver of some kind. He always seemed to know what to say, how to see just what was bothering you, and he always got too upset when other people were. It had made life harder on him in the past couple of years, as Maria and Liz suffered through their first real years of trauma, but he'd come through just as strong a friend as ever, something for which Maria was eternally grateful. 
> 
> She slowed down as they wandered down the hall towards Max's bedroom, and sidled up to Alex. Pressing herself against him, she felt her body react with plain, wonderful friendship, aching for his pain, and wishing there was something she could do. Technically, they were really in the same place, caught between people who were very close to Max, but realistically, Alex had a lot more to do than she did.
> 
> Isabel and Liz were both talkers. Isabel didn't seem like it, on first encounter, but once her trust was won, she was an articulate speaker, who preferred to express her grief in words rather than actions. Liz had always been someone who felt that leaving things unsaid only let wounds fester. Alex was trying to keep up with both of them, trying to be supportive to a girl who was losing her twin brother, and a girl who was losing the only man she thought she'd ever love.
> 
> Maria only had to deal with Liz. 
> 
> Michael, for all that he'd opened up, and managed to show Maria his affection and love, was the crappiest talker she'd ever met. Words seemed to scramble between his brain and his mouth, and his sentences came out all wrong more often than not. For this reason, he'd learned early on that it was safer not to talk at all. Out of this beginning, was Stonewall Guerin born.
> 
> Maria tried, tried to get him to speak about his pain, because she knew that he and Max were closer than most brothers, but he wouldn't have anything to do with it. At night, he would cry as they made love in his bed, and she would kiss the tears off his face, but he'd made it clear that talking was just not going to happen.
> 
> Reaching Max's door, Maria and Alex stopped to observe the sight before them. Max, pale and sweaty, was blue-lipped and clearly having a hard time breathing. Isabel was holding one of his hands, Liz the other. Kyle was standing in the corner of the room, clearly not sure quite what to do, and Michael was hovering over the group, not really doing anything, but just being there.
> 
> Maria and Alex watched their friends silently for some time. Finally, Max fell asleep, and the rest of the group moved slowly from his room, all but Isabel, who stayed behind to watch him. 
> 
> Reassembling in the living room of the Evans' house, Michael took his role of second-in-command without even a thought. Maria thought momentarily that it was funny he had so much trouble with the idea, but was such a natural in the role, but quickly returned her attention to the matter at hand.
> 
> Which was, what they were going to do with Max.
> 
> He couldn't stay at home any longer. The Evans' were growing suspicious, and wanted to talk him to a doctor. Now that he was more ill, they might skip the whole doctor thing, which the twins could handle, and go straight to the hospital thing, which Maria wasn't sure that they could.
> 
> It was clear that Max, and someone else, would have to leave the town once more.
> 
> *********
> 
> Michael surveyed the room, wondering who to send with Max. Isabel was the obvious choice, because of her alien abilities and her close connection to Max, but he knew that Liz wouldn't let them go without her. Which left him with a tough decision. Risk Isabel's wrath, and reduce the possibility of the missing teenagers being found by reducing the number of parents looking, or allow both girls to go with his friend, and have to deal with the parental repercussions either way.
> 
> Plus, there was always the question of whether either of them would listen to him, had he made up his mind or not.
> 
> His eyes swept the room, taking in the state of the alien crowd. Alex was clearly distracted, thinking, and Liz was too, though her head was tilted in the direction of the staircase, clearly watching for any sign from Isabel of Max's condition. Maria was watching him with concern in her eyes, and Kyle was shifting his gaze between all of the five people in the room, never looking at the same place for long.
> 
> He spoke, without meeting anyone's eyes. 
> 
> "Look, it's obvious that Max needs to be gotten out of here." He paused, looking to Maria for... something, he wasn't quite sure what, and she smiled at him, mysteriously giving him the strength to continue.
> 
> "Someone's got to go with him, of course. Someone to tell us when we need to meet up with them to... say our good-byes, as well as to take care of him." Tears shone in Liz's eyes, and Michael felt bad for putting them there, but that Max was going to die was a fact of life, one that, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't avoid.
> 
> "I know Isabel will want to go. And Liz won't leave his side, I'm sure of that." Michael met Liz's wet eyes, and saw a half of a smile in them, reflecting her gratitude. "I know we all want to go, but we really can't."
> 
> Kyle nodded from his corner of the room, watching Michael out of the corner of his eye. "We know," He told the alien, speaking for all of the humans in the room. Maria and Alex nodded their heads in confirmation. 
> 
> Michael focused his attention on his alien leader's girlfriend, now. "You'll need to get him as far from here as you can," He told Liz, "But not so far that we can't meet you in a few days if need be." He tried not to mention, again, the now-assured possibility that they would need to say their good-byes to Max.
> 
> Liz nodded shakily.
> 
> Michael continued. "I can't really order Isabel out of going, but I'm going to try and persuade her, very hard. We don't need the Evans' and the Parkers looking for their missing children, and if Isabel's around, she can cover for Max."
> 
> He looked over at Liz. "Liz, you're going to take him to Laurie's place in Tucson. We'll warn you if the parents for some reason think to look there, but it should be pretty safe from human interference." He looked around the room, and then his gaze returned to Liz, and he gave her as much of a compassionate glance as ever came from Michael. "Liz, why don't you go be with Max?" He proposed. Liz nodded, never giving it a second thought, and jogged up the stairs.
> 
> Michael returned to the rest of the group. "Maria, I don't know how long Liz will be gone," He said softly. "Cover for her as long as possible, but eventually, we may just have to say that we don't know where they are." 
> 
> Maria nodded, and Michael's eyes wandered the room again.
> 
> "Kyle, we'll need your dad in on this, because we're going to need to keep the search for them confined and under control as much as possible." Kyle nodded, but Michael gave no acknowledgment. "I'll call Laurie, and tell her Max and Liz, and maybe Isabel are coming."
> 
> Steps on the stairs distracted him, and Michael looked up to see Isabel heading down the stairs, tapping her shoes on the wood as softly as possible. She joined the group silently, her eyes red with past tears, but dry, for the moment.
> 
> Michael turned to address her. "Isabel, I really think it would be a good idea if you stayed here."
> 
> Isabel didn't get angry or openly upset, simply stated her decision firmly and decisively. "No."
> 
> "Isabel-"
> 
> "No, Michael."
> 
> Michael stared down his sudo-sister for a long moment, and then sighed. "You realize how much harder that's going to make it on the rest of us?" He asked her, though the tone in his voice was dull and free of any real heat.
> 
> Isabel didn't answer, but didn't withdraw her insistence, either.
> 
> Michael sighed again, and nodded. "Alright. Here's the plan, then.
> 
> "You're going to take Max to Tucson, and stay with Laurie. She won't rat on you, she'll help you if you need it, too. But don't get near her aunt and uncle." 
> 
> Isabel nodded, and Michael continued. "If you need to get a hold of us, call my place, and my place only. Don't call either of Maria's numbers, one of parents might answer them. Certainly don't call here or to Alex's, and don't call the Sheriff's, either, because the parents might be there. So, don't call anybody but me."
> 
> Isabel didn't answer, just held his gaze and waited for him to continue. Michael looked over at Maria, who sat placidly in the corner of the couch, and continued. "You leave in two hours. Tell Liz to get her things."
> 
> ********
> 
> Two hours and seven minutes later, their things loaded into the back of the Jeep, Isabel, Liz, and Max pulled out of the Evans' driveway. Tearful good-byes were exchanged, and everyone cried, even Michael, who rarely did so, and Kyle, who wasn't even all that close to the alien king. 
> 
> Alex hugged Isabel, and told her that he would come as he could, as soon as she called, and they both parted with tears in their eyes. Maria clung to Michael after giving Max a heartfelt hug and brave speech. Max's eyes had filled with tears, but he had been smiling weakly by the time Maria finally stopped talking, oddly enjoying listening to her ramble on.
> 
> Lying with his head on Liz's lap, covered by blankets in the backseat of the Jeep, Max raised a hand weakly and waved good-bye to Michael, Maria, Alex and Kyle, who still stood in the driveway of the Evans' house. They all waved back, and among the four, not a single eye was clear of their salty anguish.
> 
> The rest of the day, and half the night later, Isabel pulled the Jeep into the elaborate driveway of Michael's sister/granddaughter/cousin's house. 
> 
> Laurie stepped from the doorway looking sad, but much more together than the last time Isabel had seen her. "Hello," She greeted them, and Liz noted the proper patterns of speech she still employed.
> 
> Max dragged himself out of the back of the Jeep, and leaning heavily on both Liz and Isabel, managed to walk himself inside. Breathing hard, he wanted to continue, but his sister and girlfriend forced him to stop and rest in the foyer. Falling onto the couch, he managed a smile for Laurie, in-between pants.
> 
> Liz glanced around, and nodded to their host. "I guess you know Isabel," She stated. "I'm Liz, and this is Max." She pointed at her boyfriend, who was still breathing hard on the couch, but coming back from the sickly blue color he turned when he overexerted himself.
> 
> Laurie smiled a little, and pointed to the staircase. "When you are ready, I can show you your rooms," She offered. 
> 
> Liz smiled, and nodded. "Thanks."
> 
> Max held up his arms, and grabbed Isabel by the shoulder, pulling himself up. "Let's go."
> 
> Liz, a worried expression on her face, nonetheless took her place at Max's other side, supporting a large portion of his weight. The stairs took them a while to manage, but eventually they made it, and Laurie escorted them first to Max's room, a suite of bedroom and bathroom, with a large, queen-sized bed covered in off-white sheets and comforters, and decorated in many shades of white, and very light pastels.
> 
> Leaving Isabel with her brother, trying, by alien means, to help his weakened heart circulate the oxygen he took in, Liz followed Laurie to the next room over. Depositing her things, she looked around the room once, noticing it adjoined with Max's by way of the bathroom. Sitting down on the bed, she stared into space for a long moment, and then rose again.
> 
> Laurie escorted her back to Max's room, and then took Isabel to the room on the other side of the alien king's. Liz sat down on the side of the bed next to her boyfriend, and looked over at him. Thanks to Isabel's alien-powered help, he was looking fairly normal at the moment, but Liz had seen how pale the other alien was when she left the room. Keeping Max's failing heart running was a real drain on Isabel's system, it seemed.
> 
> Kissing him softly on the cheek, she smiled down at him, and resisted the burning sensation in her eyes, trying hard not to cry. Trying to stay strong for Max's sake. After all, it was he who was going to leave this world soon, not her, and he needed her to be strong, right?
> 
> Max raised a hand from his side, and wiped a tear from Liz's cheek, a stray droplet of saltwater that had managed to escape her tear ducts, despite her resistance. "It's okay, Liz," He told her softly. "I know how much I'm going to miss you, when I go. And I'm so sad about that..." His voice trailed off, his brown eyes beseeching her to understand.
> 
> Liz felt the lump in her throat rise, pushing against her resistance, and ultimately, breaking through. She felt the tears rain down her cheeks in tiny rivers as she collapsed, lying back on the bed and curling up into Max's large but strangely frail form. "I... I should be strong for you," She cried, gasping between sobs. "You must be so scared, and I can't even be supportive of you. Instead, I have to deal with _my_ pain."
> 
> Max wrapped his arms around Liz, and pulled her close. "Shh," He comforted her, until she had calmed slightly. Then, pushing pillows behind him, he sat himself, and her, up against the headboard.
> 
> "Yes, Liz, I'm scared. But I'm so sad to be leaving you... it must be just as hard for you, knowing that I won't be here soon." 
> 
> Liz went to protest, but Max pressed a finger against her lips. "I know we haven't really talked about it, but I am dying, Liz. I know that. Isabel's powers can't help me forever, and my heart is failing. It's only a matter of time, now." Max's face looked sad, but resigned. "And it's okay to be scared, Liz. I'm scared to go wherever I'm going next without you, and I imagine it must be just as scary for you to go wherever you're going to go next in life, without me."
> 
> Liz nodded, and pressed her head against his chest, careful not to put too much weight on his ribs and heart. She still hiccupped with every breath, her body shaking a little, but had calmed significantly. "I'm so scared, Max. I don't know how to live without you."
> 
> Max ran his hand over her silky, free tresses of hair. "And I'm scared to die without you, Liz. But you lived before you met me, and I died before I met you. We'll both make it."
> 
> Liz looked up at him, and met his gaze for a long moment. Then, settling her head back, half on his chest and half on the pillows supporting his torso, she snuggled as close to his frail body as she could. "I don't want you to leave, Max," She whispered.
> 
> Max hugged her tightly. "I know, Liz."

[[Prologue][2]] [[1][3]] [[2][4]] [[3][5]] [[4][6]] [5]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][7]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][8]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_pro.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_1.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_2.htm
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_3.htm
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/enemy_4.htm
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [8]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	7. Chapter Six

* * *

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

Princess McPhee

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Rating: By chapter

* * *

CHAPTER SIX--PG

The next few days flew by in a flash. Max grew weaker, to the point where he could barely move his body, as the oxygen flow decreased more and more. His pulse was fast and erratic, and his exhausted sister could often be found by his side, breathing hard and unable to move after re-energizing her brother.

Liz hovered worriedly over Max's bed, trying to be strong but often lacking the ability to stop the tears. She and Isabel rarely left the room, and at night, curled up, one on each side of Max. Liz's most constant source of anxiety was the fact that she was so utterly helpless, and not surprisingly, Isabel identified. Often, the two of them could be found in each other's arms after a particularly hard day, too.

Max now completely lacked the oxygen required to stop breathing ever, even for the short period of time that was required to eat. Isabel's strength was only enough to keep him oxygenated for one feeding a day, and Liz felt terrible, but there was really nothing that could be done.

They all knew that they day was coming. The day when it would be time to call all of their friends to the dying teenager's bedside. Isabel desperately wanted to call their parents, too, but Liz protested. With Max dying, some part of her felt that, strangely enough, the responsibility for keeping Isabel safe from herself was now Liz's. Max didn't have the strength to speak, to intervene.

Though they put it off as long as possible, one day, that dreaded day arrived.

********

Isabel was gone when Liz awoke. Max was too weak for them to sleep with him anymore, and they refused, anyway, for fear that they might accidentally cut off his airflow for those fatal few seconds. Unable to sleep without a body close to them, however, they had ended up in Isabel's larger bed, wrapped around each other instead of their mutual beloved.

Liz rose slowly, dreading every minute of the day, yet rejoicing for them, too. Dreading it because every second that passed was a second that Max didn't have left, yet rejoicing because every second that Max stayed alive was a second that she could be with him. She pulled on a robe, yawned, and slipped her feet into thick, wooly socks to keep them warm.

Isabel entered the room abruptly, moving quickly until the door was flung from the frame, then freezing like a barrier had stopped her. Her face was pale and wan, and defeat shown in her eyes, for the first time since Liz had known her. She didn't have to speak, Liz knew before she opened her mouth, but she uttered those painful words anyway. 

"It's time, Liz. Max won't be with us much longer."

********

Their call had been greeted with fear and defeat, sadness and depression, anger at the world, and tears for their friend, joy at hearing from Liz and Isabel, and a deep, powerful ache at knowing this would be the last time they would see their alien leader. Alex's tone was somber as he answered Michael's phone, his mood fell even farther when Isabel delivered the news that he had known was coming.

Even Maria's usually infallible perkiness took a break when they got the call. Michael's mask-like appearance hardened even farther than usual, and Maria curled her somber form into his chest as he acknowledged that they would be there as quickly as possible.

In Max's room, Liz's tears fell fast over his still form. His breathing was labored and his pulse was much too fast, his skin blue, but there was still life in his eyes, and perhaps that was what made it so hard for her. As long as there was something of him, still clinging to this corporeal existence, Liz's heart would ache for Max. 

When that spark was gone, perhaps her heart would only ache for herself.

Max had long since been unable to speak, but now his eyes beckoned desperately, and Liz placed her hand in his palm, knowing that he wanted to communicate with her the only way he knew how: through the flashes.

Closing her eyes, Liz waited as the familiar dizzying sensation overcame her, then concentrated as she started to see the pictures. The theme was constant: It was his mother and father.

When the flashes ended, Liz slowly oriented herself, and looked down at her beloved. "You want them here," She whispered, more of a statement than the question it proposed to be. Max's nod was the slightest of movements, usually something that would have been missed, but Liz saw. Looking deep into his eyes, she knew that telling his parents would result in having to disclose her friends' alien heritage, but she knew she could never deny Max anything, especially now, when he would have no other chances to right a life-long lie.

Slowly, Liz nodded back to the ailing teenager. "Okay," She whispered, slightly louder.

"Okay."

Then she left the room.

********

Hours later, right before their friends arrived, Liz and Isabel held each other tightly, squeezing Max's hands. The petite brunette's cheek were shiny with an endless stream of tears, Isabel's had distinct tracks from the few, emotion-packed droplets of salt water. "Hold on, Max," the smaller girl whispered. "They'll be here soon."

From the doorway, Michael's deep, somewhat choked up tone responded unexpectedly. "They're here, Max."

Filing into the room were Kyle, Alex, Michael and Maria, followed closely by Laurie. She didn't know Max, but was definitely part of the same somber mood that engulfed the rest of the group. She couldn't help it even if she had wanted to, the fog that spread the mood was invasive, could not be escaped. Standing in the corner of the room, she watched as Max's friends surrounded his deathbed.

No one said much, simply stood there. Michael and Alex each put a hand on Max's shoulder, Maria placed her delicate hand on his collarbone, using the other to stroke his hair, her eyes shining with despair. Kyle stood and watched, but all could see the uneasiness printed clearly on his face. He couldn't pretend indifference here, at the end, it seemed.

The calm of the seven friends mourning what would never again be was broken by the arrival of Phillip and Diane Evans. Tires screeching, their car peeled into the driveway, and they came bounding up the steps, having come quickly to Liz's plea. As she had requested, there was no one else with them, and worry creased every inch of their faces as they followed Laurie's maid with hurried steps.

Entering the room, Diane gasped, and Phillip wrapped his arms around his wife quickly. "What is going on?" He demanded.

Liz looked up at Isabel, who stepped silently from the group. Everyone, even the nearly-comatose Max watched as the elder of the Evans siblings stepped up to their earth parents.

Isabel spoke little, and didn't attempt to cushion the impact of her blow. Pulling a bottle from the shelf with her powers almost casually, she stood in front of their flabbergasted faces. "We're not human," She told them. "Me, Max and Michael." Melting the bottle with a second thought, she held up the changing glass for her parents to watch, and reshaped it into a large prism.

Continuing while they were still silent with shock, Isabel gestured towards the bed. "Max is dying," She told them, and Liz could see the shock and anguish flare in the older couple's eyes. "Nothing can be done. We never would have told you, but it was his last wish." Placing the prism on the shelf once more, Isabel quietly returned to her place by her brother's side. Liz's arms welcomed her once more, and the smaller girl gently wiped the tears off of the blond's face.

Diane Evans, regaining her voice, began to protest. "My God! Are you people insane? Max should be in a hospital, not some rich girl's bed! What's wrong with him anyway?"

Liz raised her head to the irate couple, and spoke softly, confident with Isabel and the rest of their friends by her side. "He has end-stage cancer," She said. "He can't go to the hospital. If anyone ever found out..."

"What?" Phillip Evans demanded. "Why the hell can't my son be in a hospital?"

Alex spoke now, moving in front of Isabel before doing so. "I saw Max after the government got a hold of him. I won't let that happen to Isabel, or Michael, or any of my friends." He stood a little straighter. "None of us will."

"The government? What do you mean?"

Maria's tone was bitter. "He was tortured, Mrs. Evans."

Diane shook her head. "No. I don't believe it. You're all delusional, or something!"

Isabel looked across the bed at Michael, who nodded. Together, eerily in sync with one another, they moved away from the bed, until they each stood before one of the Evans adults. Placing her hand on her mother's shoulder, Isabel waited until Michael followed suit.

Moments later, the adults stumbled back, their eyes wide with disbelief. "No," Diane still whispered, but Isabel nodded her head, and the defeat in the elder Evans woman's gaze showed that she finally believed her daughter. "I can't believe this."

From the bed came a choked sound, and Isabel and Michael broke away, rushing back to Max's side. In shock, the adults followed more slowly. "Max!" Liz called to him. "Max!"

After a long second, Max regained control of his breathing, and opened his eyes. Liz smiled down at him, sadness showing clearly in her eyes. "I love you, Max," She whispered, and leaned down to kiss his forehead, leaving a tiny, slick mark from her lipgloss. 

Isabel nodded to her brother, squeezing his hand. Dragging her hand from his grip, she stroked his hair back from his face. "I love you, too, Max."

Going around the bed, everyone had a chance to say their goodbyes. Kyle's was short and to the point, as was Michael's, Maria's eyes teared as she cried her farewell, and Alex saluted the fact that you didn't have to be human to be a great person. Max smiled weakly up at all of them, moving his gaze from one set of eyes to the next, all the way around the room.

Max and Isabel's parents still stood, dumbfounded, by the end of the bed. Max smiled at them, and a small sound, like a gentle sigh, uttered from his lips before his eyes closed quietly, and his body went completely limp.

Diane Evans suddenly realized what was going on, and rushed to her son's side. "Max!"

She grabbed his hand, and shook his shoulder a little. "Max!"

Breaking down when she realized there was no response, she collapsed over her son's chest, crying, as her still stone-faced husband only uttered one word: His son's name.

*********

Weeks later, back in Roswell, the serious mood of Max's passing still encompassed his friends and family. Their every movement was heavy with the silence of Max's existence, and without his ever constant presence over their shoulder, they often felt like they were missing something. 

Which, of course, they were.

Max had never been a large presence in the world, at least not to the human population. Not many people at school thought they knew him, and most of those who claimed to, really only knew of him. His circle of friends was pretty much made of the seven who had been at his bedside when he died. Nonetheless, they had had to make arrangements regarding what was to be said about his death.

Deciding that using the 'car accident' excuse twice in a year, in the same small group of kids wouldn't fly, they had chosen to publicly announce Max's death as a freak shooting while on vacation in New York.

It took a while for the touchy subject of guarding Max's body from experimentation even after his death to come up, but it was certainly unavoidable. Eventually, after much struggle, the Evans' agreed to place the matter in Isabel's hands as to what to do with her brother's body. They insisted on having a memorial, however, and a mock burial, if not a true one. 

At the moment of Max's death, in shock, Liz had momentarily wondered why the alien king hadn't crumpled to dust as Nasedo had, but then remembered that Max and his friends were human. At least, many times more human than their 'protector' had been.

Everyone dealt with Max's death in their own way, Liz observed as she watched them implacably. The six remaining teenagers, Max's parents, and former-sheriff Valenti were gathered in a single pew, mostly alone, as the rest of the mourners were long-since gone, and Liz had a perfect, and first, chance to observe them.

Her eyes starting at the left-most side of the pew, Liz's eye fell on one of the two adult males in the group. Max's father continually alternated between pensive thought, probably on the 'my-children-are-aliens' matter, and stoic silence. A tear had slipped down his face during the eulogy, which had been delivered, much against her father's will, by Liz, but no further sadness had made an appearance.

Between Phillip and Diane sat Isabel, who had cried softly through the entire funeral, and didn't show any signs of stopping now. Her shoulders shook every once in a while, but for the most part, she was silent and still. She seemed to take no notice of her surroundings visually, responding only to people's voices, rather than their presences.

The tall blond alien's mother held two soaked handkerchiefs in one hand, and dabbed at her daughter's eyes with the soaked handkerchief in the other. She didn't cry constantly, like Isabel, instead, seeming only to start the waterworks when something particularly reminded her of her dead son. Still, her face was streaked with the little makeup she had put on, and the collar of her dress was wet with tears.

There was space between Diane Evans and Jim Valenti. Amy Deluca had been sitting there, but had left when she had recognized the comradery between these nine people. Now, the former sheriff's arm over his son's shoulder was the only sign of any affection or support in that section of the pew. Both were fairly dry-eyed, though they gleamed suspiciously bright, and nothing had been said between them the entire last few hours.

On Kyle's right was Alex. Crying unashamedly throughout the entire ceremony, Alex's arm over Liz's shoulder was distinctly more emotionally conveying than Jim Valenti's similar move to his son. Liz wished she could appreciate the affection Alex was trying to share with her, but at the moment, the only thing she felt was numb.

On Liz's right was Maria, who had bawled the entire time. Loud, heaving sobs wracking her chest even now, she was snuggled up against Michael, who looked like he would rather be anywhere than where he was, but nonetheless, was making a valiant effort, for Maria.

It was a beautiful day, Liz noted, but doubted that anyone would remember it as anything but dark and dreary. That was sort of the common theme when you were remembering someone recently dead. The pews that they sat in had been lovingly carted from some old warehouse, somewhere, Liz wasn't sure how they'd gotten there, but they were here, so did it really matter? They were fully finished and just as solid as the ones in any ordinary church, though being set up on the grass was sure to take its toll, Liz supposed.

Settled in neat, orderly rows, the ten or eleven pews had been carefully placed on the grassy hills outside the local telescope, a location Maria had suggested. Max had loved this place, Liz remembered. Tess had brought him here the first time, which was definitely a point off, but he had come back, often with her, because he couldn't get enough of the idea that perhaps, just maybe, he could see the star of his world, the star of Antar, through that very lens. 

Max's parents had wanted their memorial service in a church, done 'properly' they insisted. But Isabel, normally a passionate person, only grew more so in her anguish, and doggedly pursued her parents, telling them that Max had never believed in God, he had believed in the world, in the earth, the sky, the beauty of Mother Earth. And for that reason, and so many more, he would have wanted to be remembered with the sun shining and the grass growing under their feet and life all around them. Finally, she had won out.

Now, the group was slowly mobilizing, wandering off with one another, a few at a time, until Liz was the only one left in the pews. Maria glanced back, Liz could see out of the corner of her vision, but Alex waved her off, coming slowly towards the pew himself. Liz didn't react, only waited.

Settling in by her side, Alex didn't make any effort to say anything for a long moment. Then, he only pulled Liz into his arms and whispered empty platitudes. Liz, her mind still very much numb, didn't react, but Alex didn't seem to mind. "Come on," He insisted. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"What about Isabel?" Liz asked.

Alex looked up to where most of the cars were pulling out of the parking lot. "She's with her parents," He told his best friend, "She'll be alright, for now."

Liz nodded, and let Alex walk her slowly towards their ride, Alex's father's car. 

*********

Later, alone in her room, Liz wondered whether the numbness would ever go away, and then, whether it was preferable, or less preferable than the sadness which had earlier wracked her world. 

She remembered giving the eulogy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I knew a man who changed my life irreparably. For the better, for the worse, sometimes, but always in the name of right. Because he was a man who believed in doing right.

"His name was Max Evans, and this was his eighteenth summer. His first year of being allowed to savor that famed independence of adulthood. His first year of getting to sign his own signature, instead of having his parents do it. 

"He didn't even get to see it to a close."

**********

Liz remembered her voice shaking with emotion as she had delivered these words. It was almost actually harder because she believed them, she later realized. It was because every time she told the mourners how wonderful Max had been, she felt the stab through her soul, the stab that reminded her that when he had left her, he had taken all of those wonderful things with him.

Liz wasn't naive. She knew that she might love another man in her life, and she knew that after a while, she was going to be asked who it would be.. But she did know that love wasn't enough. That love didn't make a soulmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I met Max in third grade. He and his sister were newly adopted, and new to school, too. Isabel seemed to fit right in. But Max... he was so shy. However, for some reason, instead of teasing him like they would any other child, the kids almost seemed to pull together to make him feel welcome. 

"Later, he found Michael Guerin, his best friend, and the kids started ignoring him again. But I'll never forget, even as something that happened when I was only eight, that something about Max Evans made those kids realize that they should be kind to him.

"I like to think it's because they recognized what a kindred spirit he was. I like to think that it's because they thought they could better themselves by following his example. Because I can't remember ever, not once, that Max made a schoolmate cry. He was just too kind-hearted. He couldn't bear to bring that kind of emotional pain on someone.

"Max was the most positive influence I think I can remember a person being. We all hope that the people who look up to us see us doing the right thing, and in turn, hope that the people we look up do, are actually doing the right thing. Well, Max was one of those people that everybody respected. Maybe not liked, because no one can be that popular as a teenager, but there was not a single person who could question his moral integrity.

"Max was a fighter. He was a fighter for what he knew was right. He was a fighter for the people he loved, and he was a fighter for his life. In the end, he lost it, but he loved life, and he would want all of you do enjoy it to the best of your ability, even now that he's gone."

* * *

[Prologue] [1] [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] [Epilogue]

* * *

Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_

Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic


	8. Epilogue

* * *

****

Enemy on the Inside

by

Princess McPhee

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Jason Katims. The WB. UPN. All not me, so I guess they're not mine.

Author's Note: This is cliche. I admit it. Hurt/comfort stories are really done much too often. But a good H/C story is the only thing that can make me cry, and I like to write them, as well. Please give it a chance.

Author's Note 2: I don't know if I like this ending. But it's what you're going to get. So, please don't flame me about the ending.

Setting: AU-post 'Departure'. Alex is alive, Tess is gone, there is no kid. Michael and Maria as they were, Max and Liz together again, Alex and Isabel, too. Isabel and Kyle's (platonic!) relationship occurred as it did on the show.

Summary: Max's life is threatened by an illness that no one thought would claim the health of the King. What can a helpless group of teenagers do against an enemy that strikes from the inside?

Warning: Slight f/f this chapter.

Rating: By chapter

* * *

EPILOGUE--PG-13

The days after Max's death went by in a haze of numb for the nine people most involved in this tragedy. The little town of Roswell did their best to be supportive, but ultimately, those involved had no one to turn to besides others in the group. Even the most patient of those who hadn't really known Max eventually grew impatient with the mourners, and then whomever it was, would withdraw, and retreat to the safety of 'the group'. 

Unsurprisingly, Michael and Maria comforted each other frequently. Sometimes, however, Michael could get even impatient with her, convinced that she couldn't possibly have known Max as well as he had. Then, he could be found with Isabel, or more commonly, alone.

Alex and Maria comforted each other, too. Amy Deluca got used to seeing her daughter bawling, wrapped in the arms of one or another male teen. Alex made her significantly less anxious than Michael, though. Even now, seeing as he wasn't deserting her daughter in a time of need, and acting more than decently, she couldn't quite get over her inherent distrust of him.

Alex did his best to be there for Isabel, and the alien girl certainly appreciated it, but sometimes, it was just hard for her to be around people. Alex seemed to recognize this, and was amazingly certain to have forgotten something that just had to be done at home, if Isabel wasn't up for visitors. In this way, there was less strain on their relationship, and things worked far better than they would have if Alex had pushed his company on the grieving sibling.

Kyle, too, tried to be available to Isabel, who rarely went to him, but nonetheless, appreciated his support. Though Kyle didn't miss Max nearly as much as Isabel, she recognized that he had indeed, lost somebody close to him, though close as an enemy, or close as a friend had never really been decided.

In this way, they all coped. Everything moved slower, everything seemed to take on a air of sadness, and everyone had occasional lapses into remembrances of Max that just wouldn't leave them, but it went on. Time didn't stop, only slowed for those involved in the tragedy of losing the alien king for the second time. All of them knew they would live on.

Except for Liz.

Her mind numb to everything around her, Liz had her parents so worried that she was regularly going to see a psychiatrist, and on medication. But it wasn't Liz's reaction so much that caused the upset about her 'condition'. It was, rather oddly enough, her lack of a reaction that drew attention.

As much as they were sure it was just 'puppy love', Liz's parents knew how much Max had impacted their daughter's life. And when Max died, and Liz showed no real signs of mourning, they began to wonder. And because of that wonder, they watched her much more carefully than they normally would have. 

And by watching her, they noticed that life had turned into a rather dull monotone around Liz. It wasn't only that she was lacking the ability to grieve, it was that she was lacking in the ability to express any emotion, or so it seemed. She didn't cry, didn't scream, didn't hit things. She didn't raise her voice, didn't express interest in anything, didn't speak except for what was necessary. Nothing seemed to reach her, anymore.

This went on for a few long months, during which Liz and Isabel, who had grown so close during the time immediately before Max's death, didn't make contact with each other almost at all. Isabel would sometimes come to the Crashdown, looking for lunch, or perhaps Maria, to tell her if Michael needed comfort, but wouldn't admit it, but never did she come for Liz. And never, did she try to draw the dark-haired girl out of her self-imposed shell.

Liz, for her part, resented the attention people were paying to her, instead of to the fact that Max was gone. While she didn't display emotion externally, she felt it, all right. It was just that to get angry at somebody, lash out, would have taken more energy than she felt that she had. She was always too tired, too sleepy to care about anything, from the moment she awoke to the dark of night when she rested her head again.

In the beginning, Alex and Maria came by often. But when school started, they stopped visiting as much, and gradually, Liz saw them only in classes, or passing through the halls. They tried to spend time with her, but she was good for very little, in terms of company, so, unconsciously, they drifted away from her.

Finally, Liz's doctor suggested to her parents that maybe there was someone very close to Liz who could trigger her to release some emotion. It didn't matter what, he explained, because once Liz was feeling again, it wasn't likely to go away. All they needed from her was a burst of anger, a few tears, something to break the dullness of Liz's current emotional state.

Not very hopefully, assuming that Alex and Maria had been their best bets, the Parkers' agreed, and sent for Michael, Kyle and Isabel. Michael and Kyle didn't even try very hard, but from the first moment, everyone could see that there was no hope, so it didn't really matter.

The first time that Isabel came, it didn't seem very different from the others' visits. But something, a spark of herself in Liz's eyes got Mr. Parker to call her back, again and again, and though Liz rarely showed any real interest, she participated in whatever Isabel asked. For her part, Isabel was frequently grateful to have something to do besides the monotonous work of school. 

One day, Nancy Parker arrived home to find the door unlocked, though closed. She paused for a moment, but wasn't really worried, since she knew that Isabel was supposed to come over that afternoon. Dropping her purse on the stand by the door, she wandered inside, wondering if she'd see her daughter and the taller girl playing their usual board game at the kitchen table.

When she checked for them, however, there was no sign of the food or drinks they usually consumed while playing, nor of the girls themselves. Becoming slightly concerned, Nancy turned slowly in a circle, keeping her ears peeled for some sound within the house.

Surprisingly, she heard a faint sob from upstairs. Tiptoeing towards the sound, she quickly recognized Isabel's distinctive voice whispering quiet reassurances. When she reached her daughter's doorframe, she hesitated, then cracked the door just enough to peek inside.

Liz, crying her heart out, her small body heaving with sobs, was cradled in Isabel's arms.

****

Forty-five minutes earlier

Isabel knocked gently on the door to the apartment. She hadn't seen either of the elder Parkers' cars, and wasn't sure if she'd get an answer. Sometimes Liz just didn't seem to want to open the door, and some days, she was as close to eager as Isabel had seen her since Max's death.

After a few long moments, the bolt slid back, and Liz silently opened the door. She wasn't dressed to go out, so Isabel assumed they wouldn't be doing that. Her hair was tousled, so she obviously wasn't expecting anyone, except that now, Isabel wasn't sure she would care, even if she were.

Walking into the room, Isabel shut the door behind her. She quietly followed Liz back to her room, and wondered what they would spend the afternoon doing this particular day.

When she reached the dark-haired girl's doorway, Isabel stopped short. This was the first time she'd seen Liz's room since her brother had died, and it had undergone a radical change. 

The small room was barren. There was nothing in it, except the usual clothing and alarm clock, backpack and a few schoolbooks. The desk was compulsively organized, and dustless-clean. The floor was freshly cleaned, the walls were free of any stains, patiently scrubbed out by Liz herself, Isabel was sure. The sheets were neat, and the comforter looked recently fluffed, as did the pillows.

And yet, in the middle of this incredible shrine to the organized person, was the one untidy area of the room. Well, maybe not really untidy, but certainly out of place. Next to Liz's bed was a spot on the wall where, so thick so that you couldn't actually make out the color of the wall underneath them, what must have been every single one of Liz's photos with Max in them, were posted.

Fifty or sixty pictures, Isabel was sure. Probably more. And none of them overlapping, just placed so perfectly that they made a little quilt of memories on Liz Parker's wall. There were school yearbook shots of Max, pictures of them from the school yearbook, where they'd ultimately been voted down as cutest couple, but had made the photo page anyway, and pictures of Max with Isabel and Michael, talking with one another, sharing a rare laugh at their lockers. 

Isabel only stared for a few long moments. And then, tears in her eyes, suddenly weak-kneed, she sunk down beside Liz on the bed.

Both girls just sat there, looking at the shrine to Max's memory that his broken-hearted girlfriend had compiled, for several more long minutes. Then Isabel finally spoke, her eyes wet but her voice steady and sure. "It doesn't feel like anything else, does it, Liz? There's nothing in the world like losing Max."

Slowly, Liz nodded her head, and then shook it. "Nothing," She murmured under her breath, though she still moved with the zombie-like movements that scared her parents so badly. 

"He's not coming back, Liz." Isabel only offered what Liz already knew, and didn't really expect a response. She wasn't disappointed.

"He loved you, you know." Again, no verbal response. Liz nodded her head a little, but nothing more came of Isabel's statement.

Again they sat, in the silence of the smaller girl's room. Desperate to do something, Isabel pondered what had not been tried, to bring Liz out of her emotionless shell. 

Something wild and crazy hit upon her. Something that which, while she would never have even thought about it six months earlier, wasn't entirely unappealing now. Something that was sure to evoke a reaction from Liz, not matter what it was.

Reaching over, Isabel gently tucked Liz's dark hair behind her ears, the way she'd seen Max do sometimes. Feeling the greasy strands of the other girl's neglected hair, she nonetheless knew that they had been shiny and silky-smooth and thicker than a blanket once upon a time.

And could be again, Isabel knew.

Leaning over, the taller girl planted a soft kiss affectionately on Liz's forehead. "I love you too, Lizzie," She whispered. 

Still no reaction.

Isabel pulled back, and stared Liz in the eyes. There was a faint spark of interest, and Isabel knew she could kindle that spark, keep it alive, and make it grow. Make Liz want something again, make Liz see that life was still going on, even though she wasn't participating. Make Liz realize that she could participate again.

Closing her eyes and leaning in close, Isabel kissed the younger girl.

Gentle at first, and then growing with intensity, Isabel worked with Liz's inattentive lips until she began to respond, began to answer back. 

Then, pulling away, Isabel saw that she was right. That she could awaken Liz, because she just had.

Wanting to jump for joy at having the other girl back with her, Isabel nonetheless contained herself, and brushed Liz's wayward hair back again. "I know it's awful, Liz, and you _know_ that I know what I'm talking about, but it won't go away until you let it out. I promise."

When Liz's eyes began to shine, Isabel knew she was on the right track. "I miss him," the younger girl spoke softly, tentatively. "I'm not always sure how to live without him."

Pulling Liz into her arms, feeling only an incredible protectiveness towards to smaller figure now, Isabel rocked her slowly, like a small child with an injury. "You don't live without him, Liz. It isn't forever. You'll spend some time apart from him. Then you'll be with him again, I promise. We both will."

Looking up at Isabel, Liz's tearstained face beseeched her. Without words, Isabel knew what the human girl was thinking, and not through any special otherworldly power, either. Just plain old human intuition. 

"I'll always be here for you, Liz."

**********

Days later, Isabel ran into Liz at the local park, which had been Max's favorite place to think. Because of this, she often found others of the group here, too, but it was still her favorite place to be alone and remember her brother.

Liz was crouched on the ground, her face upturned to the cloudy sky, but she wasn't speaking. She seemed to just be enjoying the life around her, and indeed, Isabel knew that she was. Though she missed Max terribly, Isabel now realized how much life was around her, had definitely learned something from the disappearance of her near-twin.

Walking slowly up, but making no secret of her presence, Isabel waited until Liz turned around to face her. Slowly, the smaller girl stood, then faced the alien uncomfortably, apparently unsure what to say.

"Hello," Isabel greeted her.

"Hello."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Head shake.

Isabel started down the dirt path, glad that it was actually more gravel than dirt, or else she'd be up to her knees in muck. It just simply could not seem to stop raining for the past week or so, and everything outdoors was simply one great, huge mud puddle. 

For long moments, they walked in silence beside one another, Isabel waiting for Liz to say something, and Liz waiting until she had the courage to. Finally, shifting her weight uncomfortably, Liz managed to ask that one, all-important question.

"Did you mean it?"

Isabel thought about that for a long moment. Yes, she had been trying to get Liz out of her emotional slump, but had that been all it was? Meaningless trickery? No, she decided, she couldn't have done something like that if she'd wanted to. And the attraction, her body's refusal to stop kissing Liz when she'd told it to, that was her imagination, either.

"Yes."

The walk went on a bit longer. Then Liz spoke again. "How?"

Without further definition, Isabel understood what she was talking about. How had she meant her statement? Did she love Liz like a sister, like a friend, like a girlfriend? Had the kiss been merely for shock, but the statement for real? 

Isabel thought about it for a long moment, and shook her head, more to herself than to Liz. Her intention at the time, had been to shock Liz out of her trance. She had, indeed, meant it when she'd told Liz she loved her, but now that Liz was asking how, she couldn't really be sure how to respond. Attraction was one thing, but did she truly, romantically, love Liz?

"I don't know."

* * *

**Write me, or leave feedback if you want to see a sequel. I haven't decided if I'm going to write one, or not.**

* * *

[Prologue] [1] [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] [Epilogue]

* * *

Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_

Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic


End file.
